


What We've Got 拥有

by OOOOshirkeOOOO, sounds_like_Cate, Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-What We've Got 拥有-译文集】 [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOOOshirkeOOOO/pseuds/OOOOshirkeOOOO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sounds_like_Cate/pseuds/sounds_like_Cate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>季终后的大小生活琐事。最初是按时间顺序写的，但是后面就不一定啦</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We've Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353625) by [blackeyedblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedblonde/pseuds/blackeyedblonde). 



> 作者：四天前我还很坚定地觉得我不会写这个剧的文，结果。。。把两个角色写下来并不容易，所以请容忍我的试水之作。这是一篇仍在工事中的作品。另外，过去几周我从粉丝团里获得了不少灵感，这篇文是献给你们的

**What We've Got 拥有**

by blackeyedblonde

 

Rating: Mature

Fandom: True Detective

Relationship: Martin Hart/Rust Cohle

Character: Rustin "Rust" Cohle, Martin "Marty" Hart, Maggie Hart

Additional Tags: 时间在第一季后，家庭日常轻松向，生活片段

Chapters: 10/? 

授权：有

 

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Chapter 1

 

  第一夜，Marty把Rust带回家，扶他上了床。Rust在睡梦中呻吟，像条上了年纪的猎狗，那些生生撕裂般的疼痛声响从他嘴里不断冒出来，仿佛腹部的血洞又开始汩汩溢出猩红的液体。当然他全程都是无意识的，可是黑暗中，Marty就躺在一旁——他们只有一张床，这没什么不好意思的——Rust正在活遭罪，这让Marty的大脑不受控制地勾勒出一副越战级别的可怕景象。

  早晨他对此只字未提。一睁开眼，Rust毛茸茸的脸就埋在他的肩窝处，口水打湿了T恤柔软棉布的一小块。他什么也没问：Rust眨眨眼睛醒了过来，嘟囔着要去像模像样的厕所好好尿个尿，然后又慢又笨拙地从Marty身上挪开，仿佛对方是一大颗晒化了的太妃糖。Marty也没提他帮Rust起身的事情，那让他的关节吱嘎作响。对方的大部分体重都落在他的肩上，他一路支撑着穿过客厅，直到浴室门口。

  晚些时候，他们呷着咖啡，把盘子里的鸡蛋和面包拨来拨去，Marty不喜欢这沉默，便说起了去城里买另一张床的事情。他说，也许应该把沙发换成可拉伸的，或者别的什么，呃，更方便的东西。

  Rust只是从咖啡杯的凹陷里抬了抬眼。晨光映衬下，他的眼神亮得像玻璃，眼睛却因为充血而发红。他直直地望着Marty。“如果不麻烦的话，”他说，“不必因为我重新装修你的家。”

  Marty再没动过买床的念头。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

自他们离开拉斐特医院后还没过一天，Maggie就拨通了Marty的手机，听起来非常恼火。

“虽然已经不是第一次了，”她劈头来了一句，“但是你又发什么疯？！要是他把缝合的线弄崩了怎么办？要是他在你客厅里失血过多怎么办，Marty？怎么办？”

Marty叹了口气，用拇指和食指揉着太阳穴。“Maggie，我没——”

“你没什么？没动过脑子？你要是——”她爆出一声气得半疯的大笑，“——你要是有脑子才怪。”

“上帝啊，你能不能听我一句？”Marty简直说不出话来，朝卧室门悄悄瞥了一眼，“Rust很好，他现在睡着了，一会儿我会去拿他的处方。他不想继续待在医院了，躺在病床上，像个该死的废人。你能怪他？至少这儿闻起来不像死了人，他能在这儿吃到好一些的食物。”

“你打算让他在你那儿待多久？”

“直到他好全了。”Marty清了清嗓子，“呃，直到——直到他不想呆了为止，就这样。”

几秒钟的沉默。“那是多久？”

这个问题似乎话里有话，Marty答不上来，Maggie听起来好奇多于责难。“说不准，”他慢吞吞地回答，“他现在依然怪怪的。还在努力适应一切。整整忍受了十七年的狗屎，终于都结束了。是时候换种生活，活得开心点了。”

“你确定你能照顾好他？准备好所有的药，保证他喝掉足够的水，打扫干净一切？一旦出了状况，Marty，你最好停下手里的所有事赶紧——”

“我知道了，Mags，拜托。Rust是个成年人了，没你想得那么脆弱，现在开始由我全权负责。反正我在家工作，可以时刻照看他。一切都没问题。”

“好吧。”片刻之后，她叹了口气，Marty几乎能看见对方此时的样子：一只手捋过头发，盯着天花板上的一个点，“好吧。我只是——只是担心他，没别的。”

“是啊。提醒你一下，我也是。”

“有时候，Marty，我担心——”Maggie突然打住了话头，像是要说的话卡在了喉间，无法挣脱。

“你怎么？”

“就只是。。。帮我个忙。”她的声音缓和了些，“别像伤害我一样伤害他。”

直到她挂电话后五分钟，Marty还惊讶地举着听筒，忘了搁回去。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

  “今天带你去理发。”Marty在浴室的走道里这么说，正好看到Rust在一边一脸苦相地试图伸长胳膊去绑头发。两秒不到，他拍开对方的手，从柜子上拿起一根发绳。“来——老天啊，你再这么干，缝线铁定会崩开，我来。”

  Rust倚向前，抓住了水槽的边缘，在镜子里配合着Marty的动作。“你这是打算给我扎点丝带和小花吗，嗯？”

  “闭嘴。姑娘们还小的时候，我会给她们扎头发，小事一桩。”Marty最后绕了一下发绳，垂下手来放在大腿上，“好了，搞定。看起来好多了。”

  “没想到你这么上心，Marty。”Rust边说着，边去够他的牙刷，Marty后退几步，靠在门廊上。

  “是啊，烦死了，不想再看你晃来晃去的，像个活动房里的耶稣。真不明白，你干嘛这么介意剪头发——02年你看起来简直像只神经病秃鹰，现在呢？简直像个纳斯达赛车手*。”

  “噢，我听出你的‘善意’了。某些人会把这当成嫉妒。”Rust往牙刷上挤了一坨牙膏，举到嘴前，停了下来。他看了一眼镜子，对上Marty的眼神，“至少我还能留着我的头发。”

  “真该在你闭眼的时候把它们都剃了。”Marty离开门框，转身就走。Rust听见厨房里传来一阵乒乒乓乓的声音，“准备好，我们要出发了。”

 

———

 

  理发师推干净Rust的颈后，关掉了电动剃刀。“好啦，”他踢了一脚，那根失去生命的讨厌马尾滑过了砖地，“感觉好点没？”

  Marty从门边起身，凑近了去看。“噢操，”他说，“和之前比，你现在简直是个该死的电影明星。有个演员，叫什么来着。。。？说起话来像是磕了药似的，总是上半身脱个精光——妈的，记不起来了*。”

  “胡须留不留？”理发师问道，挑着一边眉毛，从Marty缓缓看向Rust。Rust短暂地撅了撅嘴，干脆地摇头。

  “我想还是不了，”他说，“不是你帮我剃，就是我的‘经纪人’把我捆起来他自己动手，都一样。随它去吧。”

 

———

 

  Marty给理发师的小费很慷慨。他们离了店，Marty帮Rust开了门，走进路易斯安那的阳光里。黄油般柔滑的阳光涂在发梢上，让它们在午后闪耀着一点点蜜一样的金色。这些日子，那里的灰色开始大举替代原本丰厚的棕，Marty忍了很久才没有伸手摸上去。

  “我操，”他说，“我们俩要是没那么又老又疲，我简直以为又回到了95年。你看起来年轻了十、不、十五岁。”他难以察觉地顿了顿，像是在小心斟酌接下来要说的话，“你瞧，也许今晚我们可以挑个城里的酒吧，你会淹没在女人堆里的。”

  走近Marty的车时Rust瞄了一眼白日的光亮，忙着掏衬衫口袋里的烟。“听起来真诱人啊，Marty。我刚刚才由两截被拼回一截，踏进舞池十尺就会一命归西。想想还是在河边喝点啤酒，来碗秋葵吧，如果你乐意赏光的话。”

  “真的？”Marty坐进了驾驶座。他的语气真听不出什么失望来，“那好吧，酒吧可以等到下次。”

  “好啊。”Rust低语着，在有色玻璃前打量着自己全新的形象，“下次吧。”

 

 

注1：NASCAR,纳斯卡赛车，即美国的全国运动汽车竞赛（National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing）

注2：Marty说的有可能是Matthew McConaughey【笑


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

  每一早一晚，Marty就会清点Rust的药片数量，带上一个小杯子，上面印着鲜红的几个大字：“Poche垂钓野营会”。一颗蓝色胶囊，两片白色药片，再加半粒粉的，其余的全部藏在Marty的档案柜里——即使他们彼此心知肚明：不消半秒，Rust就能打开柜子的锁。

  Rust会选择干吞下那些药，但他还是会接过Marty递给他的冰水，看着冷凝在杯壁的水珠逐渐汇集，滑下杯沿，在廉价咖啡桌上留下一圈痕迹。Marty会在十分钟后发现他的举动，大声说着“天啊Rust，你要搞坏那层漆了”，然后起身抹掉水迹，再在杯子下面塞进一个杯托。

  有时Rust会想到咳嗽糖浆*，安眠酮，或者吸进一整条纯得一塌糊涂的可卡因，那能让他的大脑“轰”地一声点燃，像太阳耀斑，那能让他的血液在骨骼周围震颤不休，能让他半勃——一切只消那么一吸。可是紧接着，Marty会叫他递来电视遥控器，随手翻过几个台，问他：“才二十几度*，你怎么流汗了？”

  每一早一晚，Marty都会数数Rust的药片。几周后，他不再对无一遗失感到惊讶。

 

 

 

注1：部分咳嗽药水会成瘾

注2：原文是“华氏72度”，约合摄氏22度左右

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

  晚上，Rust刚洗完澡出来，Marty看到他从浴室走进卧房，几乎什么都没穿，只低低地在臀上围了条浴巾。他听见Marty从办公间叫他，依然俯身盯着眼前的案件文书。＂缝线怎么样了？＂

  他解掉毛巾，换上一条宽松的运动裤，没穿内裤，也没关门。＂痒极了，不过总会好的。＂

  ＂你打算让我看看吗？＂

  ＂没必要，＂Rust走回客厅，向着厨房，＂已经不怎么流血了，估计拿肥皂和水就能对付，下周差不多就好了。＂他打开冰箱找啤酒，却发现已经喝光了，只剩下咖啡奶油，自来水*，和Marty的一大罐绿茶。

  他拿出绿茶，摆在柜子上，滑开洗碗机的门捞出一个干净的玻璃杯。他转身时Marty靠着栏杆，懒洋洋地拿钢笔的笔帽挠自己的耳朵尖上的头发。

  “你拿润肤露止过痒吗？”他把钢笔“咔哒”一声放在桌上。

  Rust旋开绿茶盖子，倒满杯子的四分之一，喝下一大口后缓缓摇了摇头。“你怎么忍受这玩意儿的味道的？”他抿着嘴唇做了个怪相，“喝起来就像刷锅水。”

  “也许是因为这玩意儿干掉了你体内的毒素。”Marty嘟囔着，垂下目光去看横亘Rust下腹的可怖伤疤。“过来一下，”他走向卧室，“我有些乳液也许管用。”

  “Marty，我不需要——”

  “噢，你当然需要，快过来。”

  Rust把罐子放回冰箱，以最慢的速度随Marty轻轻走过走廊，光裸的双脚在地摊上发出“刷刷”的声响。走进卧室时Marty就坐在床边，忙着在床头柜里扒拉些什么。

  “你他妈找的最好别是什么润滑剂。”Rust这么说着，站在床脚。

  “想得美。”Marty取出一个小瓶子，开了盖儿。“这是维E乳液，smartass——消除痒感，加速伤口愈合。”

  Rust伸手去拿，Marty爬到床上，拍了拍床垫。“坐上来，牛仔。”

  “天啊Marty，你以为我两条手臂都被锯掉了还是怎么的。”即使抱怨着，他还是照做了，伸展开仰躺下来，手臂紧紧贴着身侧，“我居然同意配合你干这种破事，难以置信。”

  “总得有人负责收拾你这个毫不感激别人的烂摊子，”Marty在指间挤上一团，一下子贴近的举动让床架无力地呻吟一声以示抗议。他的膝盖抵在Rust的身侧。“可能有点凉，”他说，“别动。”

  Rust死死盯着天花板，忍受Marty的指尖环绕伤疤周围，在绷紧、凸起的粉色皮肤上轻轻打圈的动作。Rust早已在镜中看够了这条疤，视线随着新生的皮肤从脐下蜿蜒向上，看那痕迹印在平滑的腹部，像一轮歪斜的新月。外侧的十字形缝线仿佛细小的铁轨，从一头连接着另一头。脑海深处，他模模糊糊地想着，这是不是卡寇莎一役之后唯一让他感到完整的东西。

  “感觉如何？”Marty喃喃地问。

  “好吧，你没骗人。”Rust的眼皮渐渐沉了下去。Marty的手温暖了起来，轻轻地揉着那片粗糙的区域，感觉简直好得出奇，“痒开始消了。”

  “我想也是。现在，让我看看你的胳膊。”

  Rust无言地举起右臂，手肘对折，透过稀疏的睫毛去看Marty，对方的拇指抚摩着Childress的凶器在肘部留下的凹陷。

  “你手上这只鸟丢了些飞羽，”他研究着疤痕。纹身的鸟羽顶端有部分残缺了，被新长出来的红色皮肤截断。

  “唔，估计它短期内是飞不起来了。”

  Marty偷瞄了一眼Rust，咬着口腔内壁。他的手停住了。“是啊，”他说着，声音几不可闻，“你呢？”

  Rust在枕上扭头看向Marty，一绺潮湿的头发垂下来，盖住了额角。两人间的空气凝滞了片刻，像是随时会擦出火花，可是紧接着，一切都翻滚着消逝了，退回到先前那种静默中。

  很难说是谁先动起来的——是Rust先坐起来的，还是Marty俯身贴近了他，他们在中途相遇了，双唇相触，擦出一个微小的吻。那是粗糙的唇，还带着连日未刮的胡茬的触感。

  分开时Marty脸红了，他看起来头昏眼花，眼神微微失焦。“噢操，”他说，“胡子是有点扫兴，感觉倒还真不坏啊。”

  Rust向后倒回枕头，清了清嗓子。他的眼神对上了Marty的，像是深蓝汇入一抹浅色，边缘微微的褶皱让他很是入迷，“你最好开始习惯它。”

  于是，一切就这么定了。

 

 

 

注5：米国自来水可以直接饮用


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

  梦魇总随着被碾坏的三轮童车和骷髅脸的王而终结。暗色的血液晕开在手上，落入他眼底，闪耀着红宝石的色泽，从他口中如祭酒般倾吐——即使他知道，它们并非来自己身；黄色的棉质寿衣裹着一具细嫩而破碎的躯体；时间的漩涡收束又舒展，拥抱他有如旧时好友，低声絮语萦绕耳畔：来，伴我同游，神父。

  Rust每每伴着冷汗惊醒，神经仿佛受鞭挞，咽喉仿佛被撕裂，他觉得自己大叫出了她的名字——那个词似乎前一秒就在他嘴边——可是Marty从不证实这一点，只是说：“没什么丢脸的，伙计，你没事了，没事了。”

  他们在黑暗中并排躺着，等着Rust的呼吸再度平缓下来，然后是一声廉价比克打火机擦着的声响。Marty不再抱怨对方在卧室里点烟，至少不在这样的夜晚——他已和看不见的神明作出约定，祈求任何一丝光亮来劈开黑暗。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章很长，因此独立成文，可见：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1428886>


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章的翻译是22~

Chapter 8

 

 

  
  黎明晨霧的掩蓋下，一縷溫柔躺在他們酣睡的床隙間悄聲囈語。無論是Rust 還是 Marty 都絕不會坦率承認這種情緒，但每次又都會不約而同地深陷其中。

 

  關於做愛的事，他們默默達成了共識：要干就得像疾風暴雨，必須來得兇猛迅疾，不然就乾脆別干，容不得拖泥帶水；而且即使是在那些做愛的日子里，次數也遠不頻繁。然而有時，當曉日還剛剛開始在地平線下蠢蠢欲動，朝著地面之上的王座攀爬——或是當臥室還沉浸在一片睡意朦朧的灰意中，觸感因此變得柔和——他們的身體會在床中間的某個位置碰面，肆意推擠、拉扯著，試圖擺脫衣物的阻礙，直到兩人臉對著臉赤裸相見，綴有傷疤的肌膚和溫熱的唇瓣帶著溫存，在曾折斷過的鎖骨和頸部的脈搏點上若有若無地撩撥。 

 

  Marty知道Rust渾身上下沒有一點不男人，無論是肚臍以下糟亂濃密的深色體毛，還是帶著鬍渣的下巴或是線條硬朗布著老繭的雙手都帶著明顯的男性特征，和把私部剃得光溜溜的女人身體更相去甚遠。與女人柔軟的胸臀和嬌柔的曲線不同，他的身形棱角分明，肌肉線條硬朗，結實緊緻而非纖細柔軟。也許Marty前半輩子從來沒想過去上一個男人，可他現在對眼前的人卻無法抑制地燃起了這種欲望。

 

  他沿著Rust的身體一路吻到曾負傷的腹部中央，用牙齒輕嚙著那裡新月形的傷疤，另一邊，手則撫上了身下人的“槍支”，而每當聽到Rust發出的那種顫慄的、輕而隱忍的喘息，他唯一能做的就是把持自己，絕不輕易繳械。

 

  Rust喜歡觸摸，也喜歡被觸摸，要是一旦對方摸對了地方，他會用巧妙的方式予以告知；而當他們以緩慢的節律交合下體，他的呻吟會直直鉆入Marty口中，在後者的喉间搔弄。他会用一隻手抓住Marty的臀瓣，順便抬起一條腿搭在他的肩膀上，試圖附和那裡一進一出的節律。他倆就這么繼續著，直到最後兩人都精疲力竭，在一陣激顫后雙雙攤在一片濕黏和燥熱中。

 

  這檔子事他們有時候幹，有時不幹，而每次清晨要做的話，他們則會做得緩慢而從容：Marty總喜歡將Rust深深地壓在身下的床墊上，他們并不著急，世界的其他角落還在昏暗中沉睡，而他們也無它處可去，至少現在這會兒不需要。Rust會輕而狠地在Marty的胸前和脖頸上吸吮啃噬，而作為回應，Marty則會將他的手壓在Rust從卡寇莎一役中得來的“紀念品”上，感受傷口新生的皮肤，并把自己的唇舌貼上去舔舐那份火熱，直到最後兩人幾乎都忘記了呼吸。

 

  完事之後他們絕不會談論，發生的一切都被囚禁在那個昏沉的清晨里，困在那間房子中無法逃離；但在一切消失之前，他們會盡量享受他們所需要的，任無言的溫柔在他們之間瀰漫開來，等待昏灰黯淡最終讓步于黎明耀眼的曙光。

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

文前提示：蠢兮兮的夫夫文字游戏有，请务必配合注释食用【=皿=】

 

  像是渗透，光合作用，或者其他不可避免的现象，有些事情总是在你不经意间自然而然地进行着，比方说，“哈特调查中心”终于变成了“哈特和科尔调查中心”。有那么一时半会儿，Marty想过把名字改成“生锈的心”*之类的东西，但是后来Rust语带嘲讽地问他，是不是起过这种娘炮心思，他就打消了念头。  
  这天早上，招牌制作公司来给总部办公室安装“Cohle”的部分。停车场里，Marty转向身边的Rust，在微熹的晨光里斜眼看着对方。  
  “你想没想过你的名字为什么是‘Rustin Cohle’？”他说，“锈。煤。发锈的煤。*”  
  Rust从嘴角吐了口烟，看着工人在楼边钉着那个玻璃纤维做的字母“C”。“你才想到这茬？”  
  “好吧，好几年前我就想过，只是觉得没啥好提的，直到现在。”  
  “唔，”Rust哼了一声，又吸了口烟，“我妈身上这么多毛病，过高的幽默感也是其中之一。”  
  Marty捏着他每天都用的杯子，喝了一大口绿茶。“给自己儿子起名起成这副德行，这可一点都不好玩——‘哦草这玩意都锈了’—‘哦草这玩意儿能燃烧’。这绝对不是巧合。”  
  “当然不是。”Rust说着，“对她来说我就是个太重的锚，突然落进海里，堵了她顺遂的人生航路。她一逮着机会就把我扔给了我爸养，起名只是她表示蔑视的另一种方式。”他随手把烟头丢在走道上，拿鞋跟碾灭，“‘Rust’，是啊，真他妈一级棒。刚起个头就烂掉了的人生。”  
  他绝不会告诉Marty他的儿时记忆：他紧紧抓着棉质背心裙的一角，裙子上印着金色的太阳花；他把脸埋进蜜金色的长发里，嗅着雅芳香水的味道，或者摸摸落在头顶的吻的痕迹，发现指尖抹上了玫瑰色的口红；他跌跌撞撞地走在陌生的房子里找妈妈，却只找到一个叫做“爸爸”的人，坐在床边，手上夹着根烟，对他说：看来只有我和你了，小兵仔。  
  “你后来和她说上话过吗？”Marty问，“我是说，她有没有试着再找找你？”  
  “有一次，”Rust的眼睛盯着操作吊车的工人，“那时我已经成年，结了婚又离了婚。她在德州的电话黄页里找到我，打了过来，就在我去做全职缉毒警，闯了该死的大祸之前*。”  
  Marty扫着Rust漠然的脸，试着找出点什么却一无所获。“她想要什么？”  
  “看我，”他说，“我告诉她没什么好看的。”  
  “就。。。就这样？”Marty很惊讶。Rust没有回答，他低低地吹了声口哨，“上帝啊伙计，你可真冷血。你觉得她死了没？”  
  “很有可能，但是我也完全不关心这个。有什么必要？”  
  “不晓得，也许没必要吧。”Marty说着，看着细小的风穿梭在Rust发间，“我只是在想，也许她会为你感到骄傲。你爸也是。”  
  Rust大笑了几声，声音空洞。“没什么值得骄傲的，Marty。我做过的好事只有不小心让几个硬币掉进粪池。”  
  Marty火了。“我知道你喜欢摆你那悲观的混蛋态度，但是你就没厌倦过自怨自艾这一套，嗯？”他直直看向Rust，用力咬着腮帮子内侧，“事实上，我要是你爸或者你妈，我会非常骄傲，毕竟你经历了这么多破事儿，最后还活了下来。现在你告诉我，我们挽救的所有人，所有家庭——都一文不值？”  
  “大概是不那么值得。”Rust只是这么说着，把视线移向了空中。  
  “看起来如何，老板？”一个工人从吊车上朝下吼道。“Cohle”被和“Hart”并排安在水泥墙上，居中，环绕着新的标志，一抹蓝色着重强调了字母“H”和“C”。  
  “看起来不错啊，伙计们。”Marty吼了回去，向他们举杯致意，“很干净。”  
  他转回身，向Rust伸出那只空闲的手，不由得笑了起来。“我来第一个正式欢迎你入伙，Cohle探员。”  
  Rust低头盯着Marty的手，眨了眨眼，利落得像把小刀，“你在开我玩笑？”正说着，他猛地抓住Marty的上臂，毫无预警地拉近对方。他们的唇碰在了一起，冲撞出一个粗糙的吻。三秒钟后，某个工人从头顶爆出一声响亮的呼哨，又一个大声喊叫着：同志们，搞毛啊，还以为你们只是工作伙伴！  
  Rust放开了Marty，后退一步，用舌尖舔了舔下唇。“很高兴入伙，Hart探员，”他整个人冷静得像条该死的黄瓜。  
  Marty赶紧清了清嗓子，大梦方醒一般拼命眨眼，从脖子缓缓蔓延上来的热度显然和早晨的阳光没什么关系。手里的茶多数都泼在了走道上，他对着还在起哄不休的工人们比了个不那么坚决的中指。  
  “噢，现在开心了是吧，你们这帮杂种。”他的声音有点嘶哑，“上帝啊，我要被永远嘲笑下去了。”  
  “当然，”Rust说着，几乎笑了起来，“但是管它呢。”

 

END

 

注1：拉斯汀·哈特：原文为“Rusting Heart”，直译是“正在生锈的心”，暗讽Rust是个冷酷的家伙，也是“Rustin Hart”的谐音  
【这个嘛。。。Marty已经下意识把自己当成了男主人，作者真是卖的一手好萌【。  
注2：“锈。煤。发锈的煤。”：原文“Rust.Coal.Rusting coal.”，Rust意为锈，coal意为煤，和“Rustin Cohle”谐音。  
Marty又瞎胡闹呢【明明很虐【。  
注3：Rust被封起来的官方档案里记载：他在做缉毒警时杀死了犯罪嫌疑人，之后被调去做了卧底，这里的祸应该指的就是这件事

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

作者前言:  
有些人可能已经看过过另一种形式的这一章啦（作者在汤上发过——译者乱入），但我还是打算发上来，在我备考的时候以慰你们的相思之苦2333333我有些新主意，但是下周前我大概没法完善它们。这中间就忍一忍啦~再次感谢民那的支持！   
  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
  某天Marty醒来，决定养只狗，这对他和Rust都有好处。  
  他和Maggie从没给女儿们弄过一只，只偶尔让她们养些寿命不长的仓鼠和金鱼，Audrey和Macie对此简直乐此不疲——就在她们接触到派对和男孩子之前，在他们离婚，在他的人生突然天翻地覆之前。那些小小的、彩虹色的仓鼠笼总是能让姑娘们心满意足。或许遥远的某时他也曾想过，在身边弄条老杂种狗，意淫一下美国梦，但是州里纷至沓来的刑事案件和自己乱七八糟的婚外情让他疲于奔命，直接扼杀了补救这种生活的所有可能。  
  而现在，一切尘埃落定，是时候重新考虑起这些了。  
  “来个惊喜如何？”周日一早他这么问Rust，半个屁股搭在厨房的台子上，捧着手里的咖啡往嘴边送。他看着对方在水槽里洗着早餐的碟子。  
  “我们这回是真要订婚了？”Rust头也不抬地反问，害得Marty差点用鼻子吸进一大口咖啡。  
  “呃。。。不完全是，”他呛出一句来，放下杯子，拿手背抹着嘴，“我只是想——呃。。。是这样，我想给屋子里添点什么，但我想你最好跟我一起来挑。”  
  Rust关上龙头，转身盯着Marty，虽然耷拉着眼皮，但他显然起了兴趣。再度开口时他的嘴几乎没动：“比如？”  
  “我估摸着得是个惊喜，不是吗？”  
  “你知道我不搞变态性癖那一套，Marty。”Rust说着，却没有继续反驳Marty叫他滚蛋，穿好衣服的提议，也没有在Marty坚持开他那辆红色皮卡进城时表示抗议。他只是安静地滑进副驾驶，点上烟，叫对方带路。

  
 ———  
  
  Marty拐进动物收容所的停车场时，Rust的眼珠子都快惊得掉下来了。“你他妈在开我玩笑，”烟屁股在他嘴边危险地晃荡着，“我以为你要拖我去家得宝*。”  
  Marty找了个位置停好。“好吧，我没。也许是该先打声招呼，但除了好好说话，你对任何东西都不过敏，不是吗？”  
  “不，”Rust踩上走道，在身后轻甩上车门。他在皮卡车后和Marty会合，随手丢掉了烟蒂，摇了摇头像是还在怀疑这事是不是真的发生在自己身上了，“这任务得交给你了，伙计，打死我也想不到你居然会有这种主意。”   Marty咧嘴一笑。“我就当你是被惊喜到了，嗯？”   Rust看他摸着后脖颈的模样，记不起Marty何时晒伤了自己，或者他只是觉得害臊。“次—奥，”他拖长了两个音节，露出一个极微小的笑容，“Yeah，yeah，算是吧。”  
   他们并排走进收容所，立刻迎面遇上一阵凉气，夹杂着淡淡的肥皂味儿和挥之不去的狗味儿。Rust看着Marty在前台登记，名字的大写缩写被模糊地印了出来。     
  桌后的女人问他们想看狗还是猫，Marty会意后指了指犬类区的方向。Rust等着他，两人一齐走向铝合金制的大门。门后正上演着一曲由嘈杂不绝的狂吠怒吼汇成的交响。他原地转身，看向Marty。“我就知道，”他面无表情地说着，“奇怪，你居然没有直接去找那些‘咪咪’*。”     
  Marty迅速伸手，狠狠捏住Rust牛仔裤下边的屁股，对突然在他们面前停下，怀疑地朝他们眨眼的年轻志愿者咧开一个巨大的笑容。  
  “别介意这家伙，”他说着，暗自祈祷对方看不见他死命掐着Rust的臀瓣，“他特爱说笑，呵呵。”  
  那名志愿者走向了狗舍的另一头，Rust也在喉咙里尖锐地假笑着，在她开始冲洗水碗时飞快地瞥了眼她身后。发现她再次忙于手里的活儿，Rust便一把拍掉了Marty的手，不满地哼了声。“不管是不是‘咪咪’，”他说，“我估计你好别人‘屁股’那一口是永远都不会变了。”  
  “你最好赶紧选条狗，不然我可得逼你了，”Marty说着，语气却不紧不慢。他横跨一步，盯着一只蓝斑猎犬在自个儿的狗舍里伸展四肢，“你觉得这只如何？”  
  Rust盯着这条狗，皱起了脸。“不知道我能不能忍受他们的叫声，还有，我们没那么大地方给他。这种狗需要足够的活动空间，好四处乱跑。”  
  他们离开了猎狗，查看着每一个狗舍的内部，Marty总是走走停停，拿手按着铁链门，对每一只抛给他狗狗眼的家伙甜言蜜语一番。而Rust，他看起来简直像是在打量警局里排成一列的犯罪嫌疑人，短暂地读着每个狗栏边上栓的铭牌，看完又挪向下一个。多数时候他都把手插在口袋里，用一种超然的，仿佛做研究似的兴趣打量着狗群，那勾起了久远的记忆——“税务官”这个名号又在Marty脑子里回荡起来。     
  如果Rust没把那本旧笔记本放在家的话，他可以想象Rust给每一只狗认真画完速写，在边上写下脚注的模样——“这只：对Marty那铁打的男子气概来说太甜了”“这只：漂亮，但有很大几率臀部发育不良。”“这只：百分百会啃坏老子最喜欢的工作鞋。”     
  “你有什么问题？还是有什么顾虑？”等他们走到最后一排时Marty忍不住问，他拿手撑着自己的后腰，“上帝，别人挑个一盒麦片粥都能比这兴奋好几倍。”     
  早些时候的志愿者恰好路过，Rust伸手拦下了她，含糊地比划着像是要用两根指头把她绕进来。“打扰一下，小姐，”她放慢脚步时他这么说着，“你们在哪儿养猫？”    
  
———   
  
  二十分钟后，Rust的臂弯里环着一只长毛花斑猫。那家伙愉悦地大声呼噜着，架势堪比卡特里娜飓风。从他们踏入收容所到现在，Rust嘴角第一次挂上了一点真正的笑意。     
  Marty坐在角落的一把塑料椅里，拿手肘支撑着膝头，难以置信地摇了摇头。“我他妈是不是完了，”他说，“简直无话可说。”     
  “也不是完全无话可说，”Rust轻轻地挠着猫耳朵。她睁开了眼，一只显着金黄色，另一只则是碧绿。“我们来了，我们看了，就这只了。我找到了我的赢家。”     
  “你怎么可能会不喜欢狗？”Marty问着。一只黄色的巡回悄悄溜出笼子的铁栏咬他的袖子，他跳了起来，“狗对你做过什么？“”     
  “没什么。”Rust说着，“但是考虑到我对充满沉思的独居生活的偏爱，还有刚从死亡线上走了一遭，还有好多年要活，我想我更喜欢猫科，它们身上有种同类精神。”     
  “这些装模作样的狗屎我一句也没听懂，但我希望你高兴些，因为我们现在正式成了一对老年基佬伴儿了。”     
  “反正很适合我，”Rust只说了这一句，Marty也没法回应，只能默默地跟着他来到领养登记处，在身后留下一屋子喵喵叫的猫咪。    
  
———  
   
  他们从宠物商店开车回家，车上装满了塑料袋，全是给猫用的鬼知道什么玩意儿。Marty调小了收音机的音量，看向Rust。“你给她起好名了吗？”     
  值得表扬的是，这只猫可真是个冷静的小混球。她礼貌地蹲在Rust腿上，而不必被锁在纸板箱里。她循着Marty的声音竖起了耳朵，在Rust大腿的牛仔布料上伸展着一只爪子。     
  Rust张了张嘴，闭上，又再一次张开。“不知道。我只起过一次名字，而且我-我不是亲自起的。”     
  Marty重新看回路面，清了清嗓子。“是啊伙计，”他轻声说着，“我懂。”     
  一阵沉默降临在两人之间，只有背景里的收音机在发出低低的声响。Rust无言地转过去盯了会儿窗外，Marty甚至没听见他第一次开口说了什么。  
  “什么？”他竭力想听清楚些，几乎无法确定Rust到底有没有发出声音。     
  “‘幽魂’，”Rust重复了一次，漫不经心地那拇指抚摸着猫前额的细毛，“她的名字叫‘幽魂’。”   
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
注1：家得宝，Home Depot：美国家居连锁店  
注2：“咪咪”，原文pussy，有猫咪和女性的【哔】两重意义，此处Rust在讽刺Marty的种马属性


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奥德丽订婚了，这个事实在小马心上用力地开了一枪【。

这一章也单独成文，请戳：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1718438>


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老两口前去参加奥德丽的婚礼

单独成文，请戳：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1756689>


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rust和电视机不得不说的故事【不

Chapter 13

 

  Rust真的乐意坐下来看看电视，这个事实还是让Marty惊讶不已。

  在局里工作的这些年，他记不起Rust到底有没有在公寓里放过电视机。一台老收音机，可以肯定，是有的——也许还见过几盘破破烂烂的磁带，躲在箱子里探头探脑，噢，他可没有四处乱翻，谁他妈会这么干？——但说到电视，他印象里Rust有的第一台，就是在那个堆满了罪案证据的狗屎仓库里，他们拿来观看邪教仪式录影的破玩意儿。

  但这不意味着那段日子里他没看过电视，Marty记得圣徒队比赛时Rust来一起吃过几次烧烤，还有一回，劳里打电话给玛姬，说四月的某个周六早晨，她发现Rust在她家客厅地板上摊成大字型，看着《兔八哥》的动画重播，那会儿才八点不到，他已经抽光了半包烟，看上去只差一点就要跌进地狱的沸锅。

  至于Rust和劳里，这件事也基本意味着他俩的关系快走到头了。Marty不太清楚具体发生了什么，真没什么头绪，但他估计劳里从不喜欢在房子里抽烟的家伙。

  就算是现在，Rust和电视——这俩也基本凑不上什么边，好比油和水，猫和狗，老出现幻觉的虚无主义者和满是消费主义宣传的闪光盒子。

  自打他们从拉斐特医院飞速“潜逃”回家，Rust的状态就很奇葩：有时他像是连睡了好几天，有时则像是根本没睡，在夜晚最绵长、疲沓的几个小时里孑然坐着。他会一声不吭地吞下药片，和药效死磕到底，坐在那儿，拿眼睛在墙上烧出两个洞来，直到终于从沙发上滑下，该死地昏睡过去的一刻。

  但在清醒时分，任何不在门廊上抽烟，或是舀汤喝下以平息Marty奶妈般唠叨的时间，都被他花在了电视机前面。

  本来不是什么很令人惊讶的事——除此之外，坐等被划烂重排的肠子自我复原期间，这家伙还他妈能干吗？但问题的关键在于，他会坐在那儿，什么都看。来者不拒。他无差别地换着频道，玻璃似的眼珠倒映荧屏的光，穿越广告的瀚海，仿佛这些都是案件的线索，都有着什么极其重要的意义。

  Marty依然会看着他这么做，留意到对方看了不打算买账的东西，眉间会产生小小的皱纹，留意到他总是会在讨厌的汽车广告时间起身去上厕所，或者漫无目的地去厨房套上一圈，广告里，某个傻爹正带着宝贝女儿一趟趟绕着街区兜风，好让她睡着。

  一晚，他们一起看着探索频道的什么节目——内容有关海洋，满目深邃的海蓝色，满耳呜咽般的鲸声——Rust把一直盯着他不动的Marty抓了个现行。

  Rust的眼睛甚至没离开屏幕，只是慢慢地眨了眨眼，小心地动了动交叉的脚踝，以免打搅趴在他腿间的猫咪。

  “你还看这鬼节目？”

  Marty眨眨眼，看回电视。“对啊，讲鲸鱼的嘛。”

  “噢，那你肯定是拿耳朵看的，从上个广告开始你就一直盯着我。”

  Rust把脖子靠向沙发，转过去瞧Marty。“英格拉姆丢球的时候你连看都没看一眼。”

  “那不一样，你他妈明明最清楚不过。”Marty哼了一声，“我还真没想到你会坐在那儿，看着鲸鱼，还有它们搞深海电话性爱。”

  Rust看回电视，没入屏幕上令人晕眩的蓝色。“在阿拉斯加，我们也能看到这些大家伙，”他说，“聪明的混球，尤其是逆戟鲸。它们对自己的族群有种特殊的责任心——人类都不一定有的东西。”

  “真生动啊，这话居然出自一个更乐意走向灭绝的家伙嘴里。”

  Rust也哼了声，Marty没法肯定这是反对还是让步。“那也是很久以前了，Marty，”他比之前更安静了。

  节目里，某条鲸鱼发出一声沉痛的哀鸣，声音直直地冲向Rust，与他的骨骼一同震颤着，随后渐渐消散，陷入沙发。Marty装着没注意到，只是盯着屏幕，直到那蓝色入侵到合上的眼睑下。

  “你住公寓那会儿有电视吗？”他在广告间隙问对方。他得知道这个。要是一直不问，这古怪的好奇心会纠缠他到死，像个楔入意识的死结，在每一次对着电视的时候跳出来给他一拳。

  “没，”过了一会儿，Rust很放松地回答，“我忙着旁观身边那个迅速腐朽的世界分崩离析。”

  Marty沉默片刻，注视着对方面无表情的脸。“当我没问吧Rust，我是说，该死——”

  Rust突然嘶哑低沉地笑了。“我他妈在玩儿你呢，伙计。”他说，“楼上的房间有一台。”

  “你在扯谎。”

  “我没，”Rust起身，蹭到了Marty的脚，去厨房拿啤酒，“不然你觉得我哪来的主意潜入塔特尔家？”

  “编，”Marty不痛不痒地吓唬着，在Rust递给他啤酒时摇着脑袋，“你就继续编吧。”

  Rust倒回沙发，喝了一大口。“我的确有台电视，”正说着，鲸鱼节目回来了，他把脚搭上了茶几，“只是从没费心插上电罢了。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 艾玛呀写完长得吓人的第十一章，我又回到最初写写小片段的意图了。只是短暂的生活碎片，而不是什么大事件。我总是挺好奇Rust和电视的关系，既然他十七岁了才第一次看电视，然后。。。呃。。。就有了这个。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次募款活动

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前言：有必要警告一下，本章含有侮辱性语言，酒吧斗殴等暴力情景，各种提及血腥和人身伤害。虽然和原剧里看到的比起来没啥特别过激的，但还是以防万一咯。  
> （译者：不要信，一点不可怕hohoho

Chapter 14

~

 

 周五早晨，Marty的工作邮箱收到一封邮件。他粗粗读了一遍，咬住腮帮，又查了遍日期和地址，扭头扫了眼身后的房间，若有所思地笑了。

 捏着咖啡和绿茶，Rust从后头的房间走出来，腋下夹着厚厚的文件夹和他饱经沧桑的笔记本。茶被摆在Marty面前。他坐进椅子，在膝头摊开那本大黑簿。

 “你快把自己的脸嚼光了，”他吞下一口咖啡，“那蠢婆娘又因为狗的血统来烦你了？”

 “没，”Marty深深缩进了沙发，“我们被一个募捐活动邀请为‘特殊嘉宾’了。”他从眼镜上头瞄了瞄Rust，“就是——呃，就是帮帮那些受虐的女人和孩子。”

 Rust当即的反应是把原本已经慢得要死的眨眼速度又调低了一档，这让Marty瞬间想到那些跳舞小游戏，里头的角色会在开大招蓄力时这么干。

 “想想州里的妇女儿童帮扶计划，这听起来可真讽刺，”Rust的嘴抿成一条僵硬的线。他把杯子往Marty桌边上一放，摇头，“真该死。”

 “就猜到你会这么说，但我觉得还是去一趟比较好。”

 “为了什么？恩？再上一次头条？我他妈可是到极限了，”Rust冷嘲热讽，“他们是打算拿我们的名字表表态，Marty——挽回点面子。我们就是他妈的提线木偶，被他们拎来拎去，让公众为他们的狗屎买账。”

 Marty摘下眼镜扔在桌上。“Rust，公众——”

 “还是盲目的羊群，被刚愎自用的牧人牵着鼻子乱跑，”Rust说，“他们对我们所知的一无所知，好比什么破猜谜游戏进行到第三轮，他们就是边上群魔乱舞的临时演员，最后自己摔个大马趴。”他挥手把簿子一丢，“什么是虐待妇女儿童？这就是。——妈的。”

 Marty只能拿拇指挠着耳际的头发。“火大起来明里暗里都骂，你对他们还真够狠的，嗯？”

 Rust尖锐而高声地笑了起来。“别装糊涂，Marty。”

 “我知道你的意思，”Marty说，“我的想法是，你看待事物的出发点有问题。这差事很糟吗？是啊，大概是有点，据我们所知——但如果我们不现身，事情又会变成什么样？”

 “那就等于直接告诉州政府：利索点，滚你妈的去吧。”

 Marty叹气。“以为你至少还会有那么一丁点兴趣。你真的完全不好奇？”

 “不，”Rust盯着Marty放在一边弃之不用的固定式脚踏车，然后是一盆盆栽——某位客户的礼物——歪歪扭扭地挂在车把上，“几十年了，Marty，他们一直都在玩这手。没什么好好奇的。”

 “呃，总归还是有点意思的，比方说，我俩会以贵宾身份到达目的地，而我，就等着看某些'老朋友'脸上会是什么表情。”

 Rust一下子瞪住Marty，显然好奇了起来。“在哪儿举办？”

 “说了别不信，”Marty咧嘴一笑，“就在伊比利亚教区*。”

 

\------

 

 Rust料到了，呆在那里的全程都让他心烦不已，他甚至在去的路上，离教区尚有两根半烟和十七英里的距离时，就开始贴心地提醒Marty这一点。但他没料到，自己的心情会如此复杂沉重。

 女人，孩子，还有少量受过伤害的男人，有些微笑着，有些则把很久以前受的冷酷折磨尽数写在脸上，揉进腹内，尽管试着拿大量的积极乐观加以掩盖，但往往事倍功半——整个下午，那些人不断走向他和Marty，握住他们的手和肩，说着诸如“我们在报纸和电视上见过你们”、“我们看见了你们的所作所为”、“谢谢，谢谢你们”此类的话。

 这些人中，一部分的家庭成员被埋在柴尔德里斯家前院的泥里，被扯进卡寇莎腐烂的领地。他们告诉他这些，仿佛认为他在黑暗中端坐五-十-十五-二十年后，会特意帮他们一个个把家庭悲剧画上了句号，认为他们来这儿就是该向他鞠躬致谢。Rust不知道能说些什么，只能让Marty领头，硬挤出一点善意，纸片似的分发它们，同时用双手握住对方，对那一双双忧愁的眼睛发出喑哑的单音节。这些人并不知道，他离一个真正当之无愧的英雄称号有多遥远。

 后来到了晚上，有个小姑娘，约莫三、四岁的样子，爬上了妈妈的膝头。他从几码外就瞧见了她，瞬间开始祈祷——拜托，千万别朝这儿看，千万别朝这儿来！——噢天，他们过来了。

 这个姑娘和他记忆中的Sophia很像，太像了，真实得让他恍然感到膝头打起了颤，像风中的树。他不得不紧紧捏牢Marty的肩头以防当场失态。有种熟悉的黑暗感受在脑海中汹涌流过：这不是Sophia，不是他的宝贝儿，不是他的小姑娘，但这感觉完全像是一头撞进往日的阴影。

 人们不曾过问，但答案就在这儿：三十年后，他仍旧破碎如此，还会一直破碎下去——直到永远，无休无止。

 “Rust？”Marty伸手稳住了他，那位妈妈的谨慎中带了些好奇，小女孩则瞪着大大的棕色眼睛观察着，看着他装作轻易地眨眼，试图驱赶走那种怅然若失的滋味。

 “你还好吗？”妈妈问道，Rust点头，多少找回了些自控，但还是没看回那孩子。他不打算再这么做——不。

 “他没事，”Marty放松地笑了，虽然手还牢牢环在Rust的腰上保证安全，“太阳底下晒久了——也许是时候坐一会儿了。”

 “拿开你的爪子，”Rust很不客气地对Marty耳语，却得到了另一种回应：一只温暖的手掌沉沉攀上了他的后颈。

 “你怎么了？”Marty低语着，红着脸贴着Rust身体的一侧，像是想拼命拿自己的躯体把对方拉回现实。如果他俩之间还留着什么个人空间领地的话，Rust估计，那可能只剩微乎其微的一点点了。“你看见什么了吗——幻觉之类的？”

 “有一点，”Rust喘着气，不愿争辩。在Marty带着他寻找阴凉处时，他们和Steve Geraci正面相遇了。

 两人与Steve面面相觑，陷入沉默，就在Rust打算随便提提那辆曾被打个稀烂的车的时候，Steve打破了尴尬：“这不是我们的贵宾吗？”

 “不必在意我们，Steve，”Marty轻快地告诉Geraci，带着Rust走向帐篷，“正要去餐桌，但是很高兴，你特意来找了我们。”

 Rust估计了无数种Steve的回应，每一种都不太友好，但那人只是静悄悄地看着他们经过，没转身，连Marty把Rust塞进椅子跑去找冰饮都没留意。

 Marty拿着水回来时Steve已经不见了。Rust扫视人群继续找，但Marty催着他灌下大半瓶水。等他们终于能打开几瓶啤酒时，那个“老朋友”已经完全退出了他的脑海。

 

\------

 

今晚，这里来了不少打扮光鲜的熟面孔，多数是因为部门指派，并不是真心实意地前来表示“支持”。有些是局里的，有些来自其他地方，都解了枪，四处散播过于聒噪的笑声来融入活动的气氛。Marty一个接一个地拍着肩膀，与多数人碰杯再碰杯，追忆早已逝去的美丽旧时光。他不费什么力气就滑入了自己多年前的角色里，而那时候的Rust，还在尽力模仿几句地道的哥伦比亚黑话，套着他带有弹孔的皮夹克。

他改从一旁打量这一切，呷饮着另一罐啤酒，Marty在安全距离外的种种举动都会让他记起故事的不少细节。对方早已放弃把他拉进圈里的意图。夜深了，一切仍在进行，多数家庭都在漫长的所谓＂募捐日＂后离开，只留下些吵闹的家伙，在免费食物和狐朋狗友的诱惑下并不急于回家。

Steve Geraci又凭空出现了，像只矮胖的獾，在Rust的眼角四处游荡。慢慢喝着他不知第几杯啤酒。间或，他会转动两只亮晶晶的眼珠子看向他们俩，而Rust知道Marty肯定已经看见那家伙了，但Marty周围全是闹哄哄的人群，一时半会儿脱不开身*。

 帐篷顶下热度骤升，罩在Rust头上像张湿乎乎的毯子，于是他站起来，迈向渐渐凉快起来的夜里，细细砸摸着仅有的几颗星星可见的光亮，试图驱散心里的焦虑。

 有人生了一小簇篝火，先前孩子们在那儿围坐着烤热狗，现在已是空无一人。Rust放松地坐进其中一把空椅子，大腿压住一个空袋子，防止被风吹跑。篝火已然奄奄，但一息尚存，于是他拿了烟，借着微弱的焰点着了，蓝骆驼的烟气四散开来。

 夜晚一片静谧，多数声息被这暗色丝绒蒙住了，和着蛐蛐的歌，模糊而柔软。Rust掐掉了烟屁股，一个熟悉的声音却闯了进来。

 “听说你和Hart成了一对极品基佬伴儿啊，Cohle。”

 Rust依然盯着将熄的篝火，懒洋洋拨弄着腿间啤酒瓶的瓶颈。“这关你什么事，Steve？”

 “95年那会儿就该猜到，”Steve大笑着往草里啐了一口，“我一直知道Marty带着你是出于私心，但我以为这会儿他早该操够了你的屁股，把你丢在一边了。”

 Rust歪着身子把酒瓶放在地上，缓缓地躬身向前，直到肘关节撑住了膝盖。他没有直接看向Steve，只是盯着四处蔓延的黑蓝色的夜。“本来以为埋伏个狙击手，打爆你那辆屌泵*似的烂车就能一劳永逸地教你闭嘴，”他慢悠悠地说着，“但是现在看来，我需要再扇你这婊子一巴掌了。”

 Steve不太稳当地朝前迈了几步。“要是你敢动我一根头发，”他气红了脸，呼哧呼哧的，“我会把你彻彻底底地废了。你可别忘了这是谁的地盘——你在我这儿呢，小子。”

 “就这样？”Rust朝后仰了仰，故意看了看Steve身后，微微歪起了眉，“噢，想想在自己地皮上被人胖揍什么的，挺惨。”

 Steve猛转身向后，发现两尺外早已站定的Marty，正拿手指卡着牛仔裤的口袋。“别来无恙啊，Steve，”他说，“正想着你滚到哪里惹是生非了。”

 可怜Steve还真有心思一拳挥向Marty，但在后退得足以出手前，Rust早已从椅中跳起，仿佛一把瞬展的弹簧刀，单手死死锁住对方的脖子，另一手把那人的胳膊扭到身后，成了随时都能一把折断的姿势。

 “同个伎俩居然能奏效两次，有趣。”Marty笑着摇了摇头，“你大概是喝得有点多了，Steve，因为你肯定脑子不太拎清。想好闭上你的鸟嘴了吗？”

 “你们这些基佬绝不会得逞！”Steve大叫着翻起白眼，“我手下一群伙计就在那儿，瞬间打爆你们的脑——”

 Steve根本没来得及说完，Rust往腰子上的狠拳打得他直接一口啃进泥里。

 Marty只花了两秒便扯住这蠢货的衬衫，朝下巴就是一记勾拳。紧接着，根本分不清谁又出了手，拳头雨点般地落下来，又快又狠。

 Rust挥肘敲进某人的肚子，看着Marty躲开Geraci象征性的一拳，“嘭”地一声打破那家伙的鼻子。他留了些余地，心想一切似乎还发生在不久以前，那时的Marty挥臂为自己的“名誉”而战，而有趣的是，如今Marty却毫不介意举起折辱“它”的拳头。

 

\------

 

 当值警官Charley Dothan赶到了第一现场，这位圣玛丽区招募来的新人四处查看了一回，摇着头，仿佛眼前的一切难以置信。“可是长官，”他拿手支着后腰，“报警的女士说是你无缘无故挑衅了特邀嘉宾。”

 Steve擦着鼻翼下的血迹，一屁股坐进塑料躺椅。“无缘无故个鬼，”他含糊地骂着，摇晃着试图起身，“他们早就预谋好了。狗娘养的。。。得逞。。。终于。。。*”

 Dothan挠了挠颈后，叫来了另一个警官，对方正在把某个被铐住的家伙装上警车。“我们得带走他，Gomez。他醉得一塌糊涂。”

 几码外，Rust和Marty并肩坐在地上，努力支持着对方，看警灯的红蓝闪光照射着行动人员。Marty的衬衫沾了尘土，还有眉骨上的伤口留下的血迹，而Rust则吊着右手腕，飞快吐了吐舌尖舔过自己下唇的裂口。

 Steve再度看见了他俩，起身又想扑过去，可是还没能动弹Dothan就伸手拦住了他的前胸。

 “上帝，你能不能过来抓住他？让我去和那两个人谈谈。”他对Gomez说，“叫他坐前座，我们不需要听这帮醉鬼继续胡扯。”

 Gomez抓住Steve，带他坐回警车，在他吐出一连串精彩纷呈的脏话时紧紧抿着唇。Rust和Marty都沉默着，直到车门被甩上，骂骂咧咧的声音被温柔的夜色截绝。

 “很高兴知道那老酒鬼没什么变化，”Rust对Marty说，模糊地看着年轻警官向他们走来。

 “我认出了你俩——Hart和Cohle，对吗？”Dothan蹲下身子，直到视线与他俩平齐，“我想可能人人都对你们说过，但你们去年破的案子真的很了不起。”他瞄了会儿Rust和Marty的伤势，又抬头看向他们，皱起眉头。

 “呃，”他的声音里透着不确定，“站得起来吗？”他直起身子，向Marty伸出一只手来。Marty身上的伤比他乐意承认的严重，他忍着骨头吱吱嘎嘎的抗议哼哼着立了起来。然后他和Dothan一人一边，架起了Rust还，小心不碰着他的手臂。

 “这么严重？”Marty朝Rust的手腕点了点头，替对方摘掉头发里的草。Rust摇头，老实回答问题的想法多过甩脱Marty的手。

 “没，”他说，“可能扭到了点，但我知道没断。来点冰块就能对付。”

 “你们都挨了结实的一顿，”Dothan的话里滑稽地带着歉意，“报警的女士说那群人袭击了你们，她认为这又是一次典型的仗势欺人*，觉得我们不该袖手旁观。一会儿我们会把Steve和那帮浑小子带回局里关一阵子，顺便把其中几个扔进醉汉监禁室里头过夜。”

 Gomez拿着个纸板走了过来，从衬衫口袋里掏出一支笔。“你们打算走之前留个笔录吗？”

 这天晚些时候，Marty开上回家的高速，他偏头看向Rust，小声清着嗓子，目光流连在对方的侧脸上，路灯的光亮照出了Rust削瘦的轮廓。

 “你觉得报道会怎么说这件事？”

 Rust直直盯着挡风玻璃。“不知道。”

 有趣的是，他们对那个确凿的答案心照不宣。

 

\------

 

 差几分钟凌晨一点，Rust坐在家里合着的马桶盖上，趁Marty给他唇上的伤口搽消毒剂时龇牙咧嘴。

 “肚子上可挨过八寸长的猎刀伤，你现在居然坐在这儿，为了这种小打小闹喊疼？”Marty退后几步，欣赏Rust颧骨和眼窝上斑驳的紫红色伤痕，“哦操，好一个黑眼圈。”

 “好像你没被打得像坨屎似的。”Rust说，“说不定我得用鱼线把眉毛缝回去。”

 “别拿着针靠近我，任何针都不行。”Marty对着镜子的脸抽动了一下，做了个怪样，“一点蝴蝶绷带就能解决问题，要是不能，晚些时候还能去申请整容手术的钱。”

 Rust从马桶上起身，示意Marty坐在那里。“让我看看你的手。”他说着，打算隐藏自己受伤的手腕。Marty的指节丑陋地打着淤青，部分地方开裂严重。Rust捧着那只手，放到水龙头下方，小心地洗去尘土和干涸的血，涂好消毒剂，撕开几个蝴蝶绷带。

 “该死的，都是你的错，”他用指腹抚平绷带边缘，“要是你不急匆匆地赶过去，不和Geraci炫耀那套‘特邀嘉宾’的狗屎，我们现在就没那么多麻烦了。”

 Marty试着弯了弯手，随后摆在腿上。“我觉得我们表现得很不错，就我们俩。”

 “我们被痛扁了一顿，”Rust的注意力爬上了Marty的眉骨。他单手托住对方的脸，让对方转向灯光，试着估量伤口有多深。“操啊伙计，那可得缝针了。你打算等到明天还是今晚解决，我来动手？”

 “操，”Marty叹气，闭上双眼重重蹭上Rust的手掌，“我的工具包在哪里？”

 

\------

 

  后来Rust躺在床上，一堆枕头垫在底下，冰袋裹着手腕。电视的深夜电影频道正播着一部黑白老片，Marty不停地打瞌睡，但每每放起广告就会醒来。

  他伸手想摸摸刚缝好的眉毛，Rust在被子底下踢了他一脚，惊得猫咪爬起来换了个姿势，和床头板愈发靠近。

  “别去动它，”Rust嘟囔着，“你要是搞砸了，我就把你拖到Maggie那儿去。”

  “手艺真好，”Marty哈欠着，把枕头翻到凉的一面，大字型一摊，“你做细致活儿真有一手。瞧你挑剔细节的样子，我早该知道了。”

  “唔，”Rust模糊地哼了声，随意看着电视在昏暗的墙体投下一片亮光。

  Marty盯着天花板，触摸伤口的疼痛似乎让他的表情也变了个样。“你瞧，”他说，“我听到了一部分Steve对你说的狗屎。不是全部——但也够了。”

  “闲言碎语*，Marty，”Rust移动着冰袋，“听过比这糟得多的。”

 ＂你有没有想过给这一切定个性？＂Marty在胸口摆动两个手指，从房间这头划向那头，＂我们到底在这里干嘛？＂

 ＂不，＂Rust说，＂试着框死我们的自己毫无意义。事情就是这样。＂

 Marty侧过身来，因为伤处的隐痛嘶嘶吸气。＂就是哪样？＂

 ＂我不知道，＂Rust在沉沉的眼睑下凝视Marty，＂就只是我们所拥有的一切。＂

 

END

 

 

 

注1：伊比利亚教区，Iberia Parish：路易斯安那的一个教区，原剧 里是Steve·Asshole·Geraci的辖区

注2：“…but he’s got a good enough buzz going that he could probably give a few fucks short of a full deck.”看不懂，就意译了

注3：dick pump：某种类似飞机杯的情趣用品【。

注4：＂Motherfuckers done finally got theirs.＂感觉语序不对句子不通，作醉话处理

注5：此处原文是：＂... seeing as how this isn’t the first time Boss Hogg’s gotten caught up in some shit...＂，Boss Hogg是美国电视剧The Dukes of Hazzard里的经典角色，是一个恶霸式的地方官，此处指的就是Steve Geraci，为了简单易懂故作意译处理

注6：此处原文为Sticks and Stones，出自美国童谣“Sticks and stones will break my bones/But words will never harm me.”原为安慰受中伤的孩子，此处引申为闲言碎语，污蔑

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的原Notes，懒得翻啦。。。
> 
> Ah yes, good old Steve Geraci brought back for his final round like a bad Scooby Doo villain (I am so sorry). I always figure that the third time's the charm, so there was no way Rust was getting away scot-free if they ever butted heads again. Good excuse to showcase some bruised-up woobies, too, if I'm being completely honest. Priorities! Also, yes, I did that little cliche thing there at the end. This isn't the last installment by any stretch, but it seemed to fit into the moment and I couldn't resist. I suppose I lied pretty hard the other day about writing shorter pieces...you just get going and there's no way to stop.
> 
> Comments are my lifeblood! If y'all have any suggestions, critiques, or ideas for things you haven't seen yet but really want to in the future, please let me know. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章的翻译是窗子www  
> Nice work~^ ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有65%的内容围绕着某个叫Rustin Cohle的和某个叫Martin Hart的家伙参与娱乐性质的大麻使用行为。掂量着继续往下看吧，伙计们。

章十五

 

~

 

周二早上九点， Rust 和 Marty 身处克劳利①某个便利店的停车处，呷着辛涩的得来速②咖啡。 Marty 的衬衣胸口上掉了一堆味道不错的酥饼渣子；他们也早就摇下了车窗，指望着能哄一丝微风进来。可惜路易斯安那的夏天正火力全开，热空气像条湿毯子似的往他们身上招呼。

  Rust 正看着他们的目标钻出一辆皮卡的副驾驶座钻进了便利店，一滴汗在他的肩胛骨汇聚，一路滑向了腰。他在椅子里动了动，靠向了椅背，而 Marty 把这当作了他开始烦躁了的迹象。他们已经找了这家伙一星期，而最终是一条含糊不清的、关于他早晨买啤酒之行的线报使工作得以进展到这个地步。

“咱们是跟着他到他住的地方，还是就在这儿逮住他？”他思索着说，手指在方向盘底部飞快地敲击着。“这些逃抚养费的家伙都他娘的是一群滑头啊，伙计。我敢打赌，无论如何他都会逃的。话说回来开车的他么是谁？”

  Rust 翻阅搁在腿上的文件夹，凝视着 Ronald Whey 的照片。白人，中年男性，大概就比他和 Marty 小那么几岁，但体格更敦实，也矮上几英寸。他长着某种酒糟鼻，使他看起来总像是在正午烈日下跑了几英里似的；而他的前妻则坚持认定，他很可能仍旧把钱挥霍在酒和红发妓女上。

“他要是原地不动，我们能逮住他，” Rust 说，合起文件夹丢到了仪表盘上，“要是分头行动，我们可以从两头围堵，在中间会和。比起在某处他和朋友躲在一块儿的房子动手，在这里运气会好些。他跑不了多远。”

“听起来挺有信心啊，兰博，” Marty 说，隔着挡风玻璃看着加油站的门，“难不成你最近在为某个我没听说过的‘五公里路跑活动③’锻炼么？距离上次你亲身上阵去逮捕什么人都过去好一阵子了。”

Marty 挠了挠下巴，像是他之前没想过这个。“六四开④吧，我觉得。”

  没时间去争论他们中的哪个更像个累赘了，因为这一次那扇脏兮兮的玻璃门打开后，某个叫 Ronald Whey 的家伙腕上挂着一个塑料袋走向了卡车。

“我上了，” Marty 嘟囔着，钻出了卡迪拉克并带上了门。“ Ronald Whey ？”他问道，谨慎小心但信心十足地绕向卡车的副驾驶一侧，“近来如何———我是 Marty Hart 。”

  还没来得及等 Rust 踩上地面， Whey 看起来像是大老远就从 Marty 条子式昂首阔步的模样里嗅到了熟悉的迹象。卡车的司机怕是所见略同，因为车子猛地向后一倒尖声驶离了停车场， Whey 都没来得及摸到车门。随着卡车咆哮着消失进车流，他像受惊的动物般向后跳去，当即把装满啤酒的袋子狼牙棒似的砸向 Marty ，并像一颗出膛子弹那样拔腿就跑。

“操他娘的！” Marty 嘶声说，躲过那一袋子啤酒瓶追了上去。“该死，我就知道他会逃跑—— Rust ！ Rust ，从那边包抄！”

“你跟上他——我会想办法绕路包抄把他逼向你的方向，” Rust 大声喊道，跃过井栏冲进了小巷。

  Marty 离 Whey 还有好一段距离，但他才不像 Rust 确信的那样慢——那混蛋跑起来像头冲着食槽去的饿猪，全力冲刺着穿过了一个空的停车场然后消失在了一家床垫店的转角处。

“停下， Whey ，我们不是警察！” Marty 在跑过床垫店面时大声吼道。 Whey 继续向前冲，但为了把一只手塞进前边的裤子里他减慢了很多，脚步飞快地踉跄前行；直到他闯入一个停车场，拳头里紧紧攥着什么东西。

  接着 Rust 终于从右侧晃入了 Marty 的视线，像一只面无表情的鹰隼似的猛地从一家理发店后面扑了出来，并以不论哪个一天吸两包烟的家伙都不该有的力道使劲迈着步子。

  他们紧紧跟着 Whey 冲进了两排独立砖房间的小巷。在猛地转过另一个拐角时，他偷偷将手中的小包裹丢向了空中，而 Rust 和 Marty 看着那东西穿过黄油似的晨光，落在了一个屋檐的边缘。

“跟上，跟上！”当 Whey 开始穿过另一个停车场时 Rust 催促道，但 Marty 的腿已经开始发麻发软，肺在胸腔里紧缩起来，好像每一秒过去都在缩得更小似的。他跟着 Rust 的步子直到他发现对方也开始后劲不足，接着就像是撞到了一堵墙那样，他们越来越慢直到在半空旷的停车场弯下腰停了下来，眼看着 Ronald Whey 一溜烟跑得没了影。

“哦‘我们会抓住他的’是啊，” Marty 喘着粗气，双手撑在膝盖上，“‘他跑不远的’，是不是， Rust ？”

“从统计学上来说，没错，” Rust 说，手掌贴着头顶。他弯下身冲水泥地吐了口唾沫，用力吸进了一大口空气。“我怎么可能预料到那样一个家伙能跑这么快？那杂种腿壮得像树干。”

“我要弄一把该死的电击枪，” Marty 这么答道以示回应，“ Addams 还欠我个人情而我要弄到一把电击枪。我已经他太娘的老了干不动这种赏金猎人的狗屎。”

“也许我该少抽点，一天一包，“ Rust 说，眯着眼盯着半空中的某一点，而 Marty 呛出一声大笑，笑到一半就气力不支。

“都这么多年了，你真打算现在开始戒烟？”他问，转身开始走回车子，“有那么一阵子我都觉得尼古丁是唯一让你维持生命的东西，像是那狗屎里有什么神奇的营养元素有关部门不让披露似的。”

  Rust 丢给他一个瞪视而 Marty 哼了一声把它甩开了。“晚戒总比不戒好，我猜。”

“等会儿，”当他们折返小巷时， Rust 说，“那包裹掉在哪儿了， Whey 抛上房顶的那个？”

  Marty 歪头扫视屋檐。“在左侧这附近某个地方。掉的挺靠近边缘的——哦操，就在那儿。”

“你觉得你能撑我一把么？” Rust 问，打量着躺在雨水槽咫尺之外的小包裹，“一腿高，让我够到它就行。”

Marty 点头，走过去环抱双臂，手指交叠摆成马蹬状让 Rust 踩上去。“数到三，”他说，等着 Rust 单手牢牢地撑在他的肩膀上，“一，二——”撑起，一记飞快的抓取，出奇轻巧的着陆，然后两人就在那儿盯着躺在 Rust 手心里的一个鸡蛋大小的干净的塑料包裹看。

“你在想的和我一样么？” Marty 问，越过他的肩膀看了看小巷两头。 Rust 把包裹塞进口袋，用手压了压把鼓起压平。“我在想的是打算明天再开始戒烟，”他说，向 Marty 微微地眨了眨眼。“走吧，你没锁车门开着车窗把车丢在那儿呐。”

 

\------

 

  他们在商店买了东西并决定一天工作结束之后，Marty把车停在了某个门廊处挂着珠串帘子的“通灵、新时代、灵性”的破地方，等在了停车场。他琢磨着不论他们一会儿用得上什么东西，Rust肯定能在那儿弄到，而他自己像个身上锁链咣咣响的、城郊的老爸鬼魂⑤似的跟着Rust也没什么用，只会吓得那些嬉皮士小子们把好货踢到地毯下边儿去。

  Marty 解开西装衬衣的领子，倚着暖乎乎的车前盖，看着夕阳西下滑 进了逐渐冷却的沥青地平线的嘴唇。距离他上一口大麻已经过去了差 不多二十五年，而现在即将发生的事让他觉得有点儿晕，也有点儿兴 奋，而那种做着他不该做的事的兴奋感简直该死的熟悉，像是某种被 丢在一边蒙尘的第二天性，已经很久没感受过这么强烈的共鸣了。

一股兴奋在他的体内震颤，而当 Rust 穿过逐渐沉淀的暮光走回来— —上身穿了一件白背心，眼神困乏，拿着一个棕色纸袋——他的胃像 只春醉的八哥似的鼓动着飞进了胸膛里。

“弄到你要的东西了么？”他们钻回车里系好安全带打着火后，他问。 Rust 把纸袋搁在双脚间，点头，五指伸开在大腿上擦过。“就只是一 点儿好的卷烟纸和一板火柴，没什么装模作样的东西。”

“守旧派嘛，我懂了，” Marty 说到，笑着把车开进车流，而 Rust 从 眼角短促的瞥了他一眼。

“别告诉我你打算尝试一下什么雷鬼狗屎，从柜子里翻出个熔岩灯还 有一堆小手鼓什么的，”他说，“我们卷好这玩意儿，然后我们要像个 男人一样吸它。”

“像个男人一样吸是他妈的怎么个吸法儿？”

“别担心，” Rust 说，一本正经地把目光投向车窗外，“我会示范给 你看的。”

 

\------

 

回到家后，他们脱掉了工作服在厨房汇合。 Rust 只穿着短裤坐在吧台边，用一把厨房剪刀精细地剪着 Ronald Whey 倾情贡献的小嫩叶。 Marty 抱着胳膊倚靠着冰箱，看着对方沉浸在明显手法娴熟的准备工作中。

“老天，你多久吸一次这玩意儿？”他问，当猫跳上 Rust 身边的吧椅，从他的胳膊肘底下窥视的他的活计时也没费神把她嘘走。

“有一阵子了，” Rust 说着，打开了那包卷烟纸，“最后一次在离开阿拉斯加前大约一两个月。还在警队时绝对不怎么抽。”

他摆了分量挺足的一排大麻叶在纸片中央然后裹成一卷，在一头留下了捻成条的一撮。这些步骤没花多久，几分钟之后他把成品举起来让 Marty 在厨房灯光下欣赏。

“这样就行了，” Rust 说，把卷烟搁在吧台边缘，整理起其他东西。他把剩下的大麻包了回去，把它和卷烟纸一起装进了一个 Marty 从橱柜里翻出的饼干罐子里，然后滑下了吧椅。

“在哪儿点着它比较好？” Marty 问道，但 Rust 已经带路进了走廊。

“除非你想让柜子都被熏上味道，否则最好去浴室。”

他们来到浴室， Marty 看着 Rust 把他自己折进了浴缸里，忍不住笑出了声，听起来更像一声傻笑。门没有完全关上，而猫咪溜了进来，她自己看起来就像一绺烟雾似的，对着眼前的景象发出一声好奇的颤音。

“把幽魂弄出去，” Rust 说道，盯着她就好像她不该这么糊涂似的，“我可没打算熏猫。” Marty 用脚把她轻轻推了出去，咔哒一声关上了门，然后转身迈进了 浴缸。

“老天，我觉得自己像是重回十九岁，”他说，抵着瓷砖努力调整姿势试图挤进龙头边上的角落里，腿弯搁在浴缸沿上。“这真是疯出了新境界，哪怕是对我们来说。”

“我们又不是要拍‘ stoner ’电影⑥， Marty ，我们只不过是一对儿又老又疲的乡巴佬想嗨一嗨罢了。” Rust 伸手把塑料浴帘拉上，摸出了那板火柴，擦着了一根。他把烟卷末端伸进火焰里来回滚动直到它变得焦黑并发出橙色的光，然后熄灭了火柴抽了第一口。

“这玩意儿还挺烈，” Rust 呼着气说，把烟卷递给了 Marty 并睡眼朦胧地看着他浅浅地吸进一口。“直接吸进去，深吸气，”他催促道，而 Marty 大笑着喷出了一团烟雾。

“你这算什么，教抽大麻的教练么？先让我热热身吧，”他说，更深的抽了一口然后从鼻子喷出了烟雾。“操，伙计，大学毕业之后我就没干过这个了，那时候 Maggie 还种着一丛这东西呢。”

Rust 一条腿屈起，另一条伸出去撑在了 Marty 身边的瓷砖墙面上。“我之前在阿拉斯加的时候能弄到一种他们管它叫做‘ Thunderfuck ’的东西，就躺在夜空底下、什么人的卡车上看着极光涌过去。哪怕在我还小的时候，那狗屎就能把你从他妈的万花筒的鼻子里灌进去，伙计。你会像他妈的潮水一样涌进去再涌出来。”

“我不清楚我们那会儿有没有这么好的东西，” Marty 说，把烟递还给 Rust 。“我记得最多的还是试图在室友的桌子上操什么人，以及像 Grant 对着 Richmond ⑦那样饥渴地吃掉多乐脆。”

他大声笑着，头砰地靠上瓷砖。“你一定不会相信的， Maggie 曾经对这东西上瘾，伙计。她那时爱它爱得要命，一直到离开护理学校。”

“ Fuhhh 。” Rust 吐出一串烟雾，它打着卷飘向了天花板。“你在说谎。”

“我认真得要命，” Marty 说，又抽进一口。“她就是那个我第一次磕高时的同伴。某天晚上她玩了什么卡车轮滑之后，我们窝在停车场点着了烟。”他笑着摇头，“我告诉你吧，伙计，那些护膝垫后来还真派上了用场。”

“ Claire 差不多也是这样，在那场事故之前，” Rust 说。“她向来比我更会找乐子。”

  Marty 觉得这次像是有点门路，并决定探一探底线。“她是个怎样的人？”他问道，透过迷蒙的视线瞥了 Rust 一眼，“ Claire ，我是说。”

“深色眼睛，橄榄色的皮肤，” Rust 说，睫毛沉沉的阖起。“操的时 候像只兔子，做爱的时候美得像月亮。说到天文学和地球科学时聪明

极了，但她表现的好像从没在那上面花过力气。从来不听任何人的— —尤其不听我的。”

“听起来像个好女人。” Marty 有点含糊地说，但 Rust 还是点了点头。

“她是，”他说。“她的确是。”

  他们在一片沉默中喷着烟雾，互相递着烟卷过了几分钟，直到烟卷燃到剩下最后一点，浴缸底部落满了烟灰。

“最后一口，” Rust 说，对着 Marty 举了举烟卷微微致意，然后抽掉了指尖间的烟蒂，把它丢进了马桶。但他没有把烟呼出来，而是示 意 Marty 靠向前，手搭上他的后颈把他们脸对脸拉近。 Marty 感受到 Rust 的拇指抵着他的下唇撬开了他的嘴，而在 Rust 的 嘴唇轻柔的抵着他自己的并把一缕烟引向他的肺时，他阖上了眼睛深 深吸气。那药物海啸似的冲刷过他的身体，他的眼后闪过明亮的白光， 而有那么一瞬间他觉得他可能射在了裤子里，假使他还没毁掉它们的 话。

“该死，”他说，几乎是吐气般把这些词吐进 Rust 嘴里，而当他睁开 眼睛时，一双闪着光的眼睛正紧盯着他，眼白充血而瞳孔散大。“这就是你所谓的‘像个男人那样抽烟’？”他问，这才注意到 Rust 长长的手指正捏着他的下巴。

“对，” Rust 轻声说，目光向下落向了 Marty 的嘴。“我是这么觉得。”

  他们仍然躲在窗帘后边四肢交缠着，让两人的大腿蔓延出红印，而从 空浴缸到浴室地面的征程花了他们不止一点工夫，但不久之后他们就 在瓷砖地面上躺做一团，夹在马桶和墙之间，笑得像要厥过去似的。

“我感觉我都不记得怎么开门把手了，” Marty 说着，微皱着眉头注 视着天花板那儿慵懒地打着转儿的一层烟雾。“我猜那表示我只好在 浴室地板上操你了。”

“唔不行，” Rust 说，“得等这药劲过去。现在感觉太舒服不想干。”

“你说得也对，” Marty 说道，但他调整了一下姿势，伸手去捏 Rust 下巴的边缘。“都不知道这会儿我还找不找得到我的老二。”

“这对你而言可从来不是个问题啊，” Rust 说，向后探着身把一根手 指伸进了门底下，而当一只熟悉的小爪子伸进来在他们脑袋附近拍打 时他咧嘴笑了。“但我们还有好些时间，伙计。”

“我们还剩下多少那玩意儿？” Marty 问，手指放开了 Rust 的下巴， 转而轻柔的梳过他逐渐变灰的、刚刚长到能在他耳朵边上打起卷来的 头发，“我觉得我该在给它投投资。”

“还剩够卷好几根的量，” Rust 说，抬了抬头让 Marty 得以伸一条胳膊过去撑着他的脖子，“依我看 Ronald Whey 溜走的时候卖了咱们一个人情。”

“咱们该多追追这种游手好闲的家伙，来个一石二鸟。既能作为我的 日常锻炼，又能赚到些免费的大麻吸。”

“某个将要做外祖父的人这样说着，” Rust 哼了一声，“现在有点感 觉了么，老东西？”

“嗯，” Marty 咕哝着，懒洋洋的用拇指指腹描着 Rust 胸口上的纹身，

“我正是这么想的。”

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

————————————————

①Crowley ，路易斯安那州的一个城市。

②Drive-thru ，向过往司机售卖速食的小窗口。

③Rambo，史泰龙经典角色，电影第一滴血的铁血主角。

 

④原文 5K 。

⑤指 Marty 觉得担心 Rust 和担心自己的比例分别占六成和四成。

⑥原文 suburban dads past ，完全不明白在说什么（。

⑦询问了两个人字幕组的小天使， stoner movie 是一类喜剧电影，剧情常为两个主角磕高了发神经然后去干了一番神经病才会干的搞笑事业。

⑧Richmond 和 Grant 分别是一部爱情片的男女主角。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，你们也许得原谅我含糊其辞的地方，因为不论从哪种意义上来讲我都不是什么抽大麻的内行。再来，私家侦探调查工作是这个样子的么？（啊哈哈管他呢我说是就是了）不管怎么说，我写这章的时候开心得简直有病，所以我希望它读起来也能是令人愉快的。  
> 接下来会有某些 ~* 严肃 *~ 的部分，所以不要走开哟。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头有小部分轻微且抽象的血腥描写  
> 【译者：又骗人，这回明明血腥多了【。

 

  Marty时而还会做梦。

  鲜血像红康乃馨，绽放在衬衫前襟——比起真实的伤痕，那更像一枚权作纪念的奖章，因为他感觉不到应有的疼痛——他拖着自己，伏在黄袍国王地下殿堂的尘泥里，几乎穷尽了一生那么长的时间才把Rust抓到手里。这个过程实在太久，也实在太慢，等他终于做到的时候，Childress早已再次起身，完整，摇晃着，活生生的。那人的形象退回一个模糊而抽象的缩影，Marty只记得是个“带着疤的高个子”。女人、小孩的声音在四周尖锐鸣响，空气沉重着，像潮湿的铜在舌尖。而这一次，Rust一声不响。“他刺得很深，Marty。”——不，他一声不响。

  Marty依然尽力用手帕按住伤口，但皮肤却溃退了，让他的手沉入Rust的腹腔，被那损毁身躯冰冷碎裂的虚空所吞噬。每一次抽回手的意图都溺毙在Rust一声高过一声尖叫和死死不放的抓握里，仿佛Marty才是那个始作俑者，仿佛他才是那个撕裂自己，让白墙溅满鲜血的人。此时，“带疤的高个子”正看着他，嘴里低低的絮语和Rust的尖叫声混为一体。Rust的心成了一面鼓，咚咚，咚咚，敲出行将停息的节奏。而当Marty终于痛苦地抽出了手——十指滑脱，像自母羊腹内娩出的羊羔——Rust的全部脏腑也随之溢出，滚烫、鲜血淋漓，喷涌着，成为一场暗绛色祭酒仪式的献祭物—— 

  “Marty，”Rust低声说着，手紧紧抓着他的肩，轻轻摇晃着，“Marty，嘿，你在做梦。”

  “哦操，”Marty的声音混乱又颤抖，说完才睁开眼睛，“噢操，”他再度开口，慌张地滚向床的一边，“我快——”

  他干呕了一次，两次，但吐不出什么，只朝床头柜下的垃圾桶啐了一口。辛辣的气味烧灼着，他的眼睛湿润了。随后他翻身躺回床上，浑身冷汗淋淋。

  “该死的，”他刺耳地大口喘息着，“这事儿从来不肯轻易过去。”

  “想想也不会轻易，”Rust低沉的声音回到耳边。

  Marty踢掉了身上的被子，身上只剩下短裤和T恤，因为吊扇送来的凉风而微微颤抖。 “抱歉，把你吵醒了，”他道着歉，好像Rust会在意这套无聊的礼数，“我该自己醒来的。” 

  “你看见了什么？”Rust在床的另一侧一动不动地问。昏暗中，Marty看不清对方的脸，但他的声音从某个角度传来，可以推知他支撑着自己，蓝眼睛大睁着，望进两人间的一片漆黑。

  “都是些没人想听的东西。你大概见过也经历过更糟的。” 

  Rust清了清嗓子，轻轻的，带着睡意。“我一点主意都没有，”他说着，话里带了短暂的停顿，像是在斟酌、掂量用词，“说说看。”

  两人双双沉默了一会儿，然后Marty动了动，用他那边的被子盖住腿。“Carcosa，”他严肃地说，“你，还有我。还剩下一瓶啤酒，Childress正让我们跳着草裙——”

  “去你的，伙计—你刚才差点吐出了一个肺。”

  Marty咽下舌苔上依然残留的苦味。“醒得太快了，就这样。”

  “还这么糟？” Rust问道。感谢上帝，他的话里既没有评判，也没有怜悯。他只是若有所思地好奇着，语调也只表达了重建事实的意图。

  “不，Rust，不糟，”Marty企图说得轻描淡写，但话语里潜藏的熟悉含义重重敲打着他，记忆像吻痕，浮上表面，挥之不去。

  他飞快地翻了个身，面对墙壁尽力深呼吸却难以平复，任何的努力都成了徒劳，虽然这里一片晦暗，但Rust一定看得到他。

  “满嘴屁话，Marty，”他抹掉两人间的距离，在黑暗中抓住Marty。他靠得是如此近以致于两人的身体紧紧相贴，Marty后腰的衣料掀了起来，一小片皮肤在他嵌入的躯干下滚烫灼人。

  Rust伸手环住Marty柔软的腹部，单薄的棉布掩不住这种暖意和熟悉感，他用鼻子蹭着对方后脖颈上细小的汗毛。

  “我不想再提到这个，”Marty虚弱地警告着，一字一句都晃晃悠悠的。

  Rust的唇轻轻柔和地擦过他的皮肤，喃喃道：“看来不强求你说是对的。”

  静默应和了心跳的声音，而接下来——

  “你知道你没必要坐在这儿，‘温柔地抱着我’。这可不是Lifetime频道的狗屎电影。”

  “的确，”Rust表示赞同，但没打算挪窝，“但你要是不闭嘴，不肯滚回去睡觉，我就把你掀过来狠狠地‘合二为一’*。”

  “噢，好，我大概也会为你掉几滴眼泪的，”Marty不以为然，但是Rust的手伸进短裤裹住了他，这使他突然呼吸一滞。

  “你肯定一点想睡的心思都没有过，伙计，”他这么说着，放松地靠上Rust，不易察觉地捣进对方的手掌，“这可一点不公平。”

  Rust用一边手肘撑起自己，轻轻让Marty翻过身，再度呈仰躺的姿势，然后自己覆了上去，躯体在黑暗中只剩一个模糊的轮廓。他无言地抚上Marty的腹部，胸膛，随后脱去棉质的T恤。拇指掠过边缘参差的疤痕，布料被拉扯过头顶。

  “上帝啊，”Marty放任Rust抬起他的下颚，颈部线条随之暴露出来。对方吮吻起脉搏的时候他尽力控制着过速的喘息，“你是认真的。”

  “得让你转移注意力，”Rust伸出手来摸索着，细长的十指一路向下——噢，要是不起作用才怪呢。

 

 

 

END

 

注1：这里的原文是“screw you like we’re in one”，直译是“啪啪啪直到合二为一”——本来是为了呼应Marty说的Lifetime电影Rust故意讽刺，但还是太特么肉麻了我翻不下手作者饶小的一命！就这样吧！【跪泣


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章的译者也是窗子~  
> 辛苦啦^ ^~

Chapter 17

 

大概，不过是半夜去沃尔玛买猫粮和洗衣液那点儿工夫，就足够现实大招蓄足给他来个迎头痛击。

约好了一会儿在家用洗涤剂那儿会合再去结账后，Rust肩上搭着一袋宠物干粮，走开去翻啤酒冷柜，留下Marty一个人站在电子产品区瞪着DVD促销货架。Marty全心全意想要跟上去——甚至放下了《大淘金》的重制版，顺从心意跟上去了，看着那一头熟悉的沙灰色头发消失在了远处的饮料区——不过，也许这事儿注定就没法儿发生。

三分钟后，Rust站在洗衣粉边上，却到处都没有Marty的踪影。电子产品那儿也没有人。直到他原路折回，才发现前文提到的失踪人士正站在他刚才走过的半道上，而即便隔了这么远，他都能瞧见Marty那一脸面临生存危机的表情。

他站在婴儿用品区。

“你到底在干嘛？”Rust说着走上前，一边调整着那袋猫粮的位置直到它在屁股上保持住平衡。他瞥了眼那堆粉色和黄色的新生儿连体装，遭遇幻象似的闭了闭眼，在看向Marty前快而用力地眨眼就好像Marty是站在某个隧道尽头似的。“猫说不定都把墙给咬穿——该死Marty，怎么回事？”

当Marty转身看向他时，他的双眼呆滞而发亮，充血的眼白让他的虹膜看起来生硬又冰凉。他试图大笑一声以缓解情绪，但那声音卡在了喉咙里，直接掉到了地砖上，像玻璃似地弹了一下然后碎了一地。

“生物钟现在才发作不会有点晚么，”Rust说，而这些话说出来并不如他指望的那么平稳，听起来更像是虚弱的刺耳声音而非幽默。

“你觉得这会是第二次机会么？”Marty问道，手背来回揉着眼睛，在日光灯下飞快地眨着眼，“去把——去把一切做对，你明白么？从头开始？”

“对你来说，也许吧，”Rust说道，转向一个能完整地看到Marty而把婴儿装挡在背后的角度。他的左手手指在拿着的啤酒瓶上攥紧又放松。“我从来没有兴趣再遭一次做父亲的罪。”

Marty浅浅地喘了口气，呛咳着笑了出来。“那就开始感兴趣吧，老混蛋，”他说着，从眼角泪眼朦胧地看了一眼Rust，“咱们就要一起陷进这团麻烦里啦。”

Rust只是转身去结账。

 

——————

 

七月的第一个星期，Marty收到了Audrey寄来的一封电子邮件，附有一张她的照片——坐在高草间，双手交握在腿上，目光深沉地向下投去，而上衣掀起露出了肚子。她在突起的腹部画上了一簇粉蓝相间的野花，而她的发间戴着金盏花编成的花冠。

他深吸了几口气才定下心神，去读她打的那封短信。

“Orren的父母坚持要付钱拍一组孕妇摄影，所以我决定照我的想法来。你和Rust有开始赌孩子的性别了么？——Audrey”

那天晚上，Rust把茶杯举到嘴边后停住了，看着Marty使劲啃着一块 “shake-and-bake”①猪排——烤的好像有点过头，但他估摸着至少他们下次能吸取教训。

“最近有Audrey的消息？”他问。她的预产期就在这月月底，这是个谁都没说出口的事实，而Marty或许有又或许没有把这个日子标注在手机日历上设了提醒，好像他有这个可能胆敢把它忘了似的。

Marty从盘子里抬头瞥来一眼又低下头去，动作够快以至于他明白自己已经露了马脚。“嗯，”他说，努力着不畏缩，“还是没透露孩子是男是女。”

Rust晃着手腕让茶叶在杯底打旋儿，然后呷了一大口。“嗯哼。就这些？”

“听着，”Marty说道，拇指摩挲着盘子的边缘，“她寄了一张照片——孕妇摄影，你知道的——但你不需要看它。这听起来挺疯的，但那是太多不该被回忆起来的狗屎记忆。”他顿了一下，疲惫地摇了摇头，“她不知道那些，伙计，但我们知道。”

Rust只消花上两分种就能用自己的电脑把照片调出来，但他只是把盘子叠起来，拿到了水槽里。“我接受你的建议，”他说着，开始往水槽里放热水，“过来帮我把盘子擦干。”

那天晚上Marty梦到了被火焰梳洗过的甘蔗地，一只他和Rust某次从河口开回来时在路边看到的鹿——她被撞得太狠，以至于腹中未出生的小鹿都从子宫中炸裂出来。

第二天一早他调出那封邮件把它删了。他想着，要是那是张印刷相片，他很可能会把它烧掉。

 

——————

 

七月的第三周，Marty的手机在早晨四点过一点的时候响了起来。以某种古怪的移轴动态的镜头②，他发现自己正坐在厨房柜台边，面前摆着半杯牛奶，看着猫咪把头埋进猫粮里嘎吱嘎吱地嚼，而Rust还在走廊那一头房间里睡着。

“Maggie？”他接起了电话，胃像个拳头似的在他的肚子里攥紧了，“怎么了？”

“你已经醒了？”Maggie问，对着话筒轻笑，那种她会在不敢相信地摇头时发出的笑声，“我都不知道你有没有过像这样响一声就接电话的时候。”

“没有，”Marty说，“我——该死，是啊，我醒着呢。出什么事了？”

“Audrey两点左右的时候羊水破了，”Maggie说，接着在Marty来得及张嘴前抢着说道，“可别为了像只地狱来的蝙蝠那样赶过来而把自己弄死了——你是知道生第一胎有多慢的，她要是像我那时候一样，就得等到今天晚上或是明天一早才能见到孩子了。”

“生Audrey花了二十二个钟头，”Marty叹着气，揉了揉头发，“我记得这个。”

“而我永远忘不掉。”Maggie叹息道，尽管她的声音里带着一丝温暖的笑意，“听着，Rust他——？”

“他也会过来，”Marty说，因为坚信而足够肯定，“他会来的。”

一时间，沉默在他们之间蔓延。“好吧，”Maggie最终温和地说，“你们到了那儿再打给我。我大概七点左右开车过来，只要不出什么离奇的事。老天保佑不要出什么事。巴吞鲁日综合产科中心，二楼。”

“谢了，Mags，”Marty说，而她回以一记睡意朦胧的哼哼，挂了电话。

Marty溜回自己那侧的床上，伸手顺着Rust的脊背往下摸直到他醒过来。

“孩子要出生了。”他用尽全力才挤出这么一句，等着Rust的呼吸声逐渐清醒。

“你得走了？”他嘟哝着，翻过身来，在一片漆黑中冲Marty眨着眼。

“还不急。我们大概得在六点左右出发，差不多七点就能到。我猜到目前为止生产这事儿进展的还挺慢，但我不想冒险。”

“Marty，我不觉得我——”

“要是我昏过去了，除了你，我还能指望谁来捞我一把？”Marty说着，从床上起来走向了门，“就——帮我个忙，和我一起去给我点精神上的支持，行么？我就这么点要求。”

Rust的目光从沉重的眼皮底下投向他，看着他被爬进走廊的微弱的厨房灯光映出的、站在门口的轮廓。

“好吧。”他说，努力不去细想。

 

——————

 

医院的气味像一波消毒的浪头那样扑来，漫过了他们俩，把一蜂窝扑来的熟悉记忆拍回鲜活过头的现实。Rust一走进去就觉得浑身不舒服，像是在对那些漂过头的白色和绿色地砖的组合产生了生理不适；那种组合似乎成了他“有幸”在四十八州迈进过的每一个医疗机构的标准搭配。

他还在北岸精神病院那会儿，有那么一段时间，他会在每周二和周四去往小组治疗的路上数出每一块绿色地砖。六十四块绿色地砖里头，第十七块在一个角落对角线状裂了缝，第四十一块因为某个一团糟的家伙经过时洒下的腐蚀性化学药剂而褪了色。

现在他边走边歪着头，试图把那些数字从耳朵倒出来，倒回地面。他已经数到了十二了。

Maggie在大厅和他们碰了头，带来了最新消息，接着带路走向了Audrey的病房，当两个男人在门口几步之遥双双站定时也没有多加理会。

“去看看她，”Rust说道，站得很近，以至于他在对着Marty的颈窝吐字，“Maggie说过，他们已经给她上了硬膜外麻醉③，所以她现在不会太疼。她会想要在生产前见见你的。”

“好，”Marty吐着气，慢慢地从Rust引力作用的范围里退出来，“你会呆在候诊室？”

“在那儿和吸烟区附近，你知道该到哪儿找我，”Rust说道，拍了拍他的肩，又捏了捏，“代我向Audrey问好。”

Marty看着他穿过自动门走出了妊娠与分娩病房区，这才迈进病房。

 

午后没多久，Orren Gunther把头探进了候诊室大门，满脸恍惚无措。

他丢来一个标志性的牙膏广告式的明亮笑容，但他抖个不停的下唇让他露了马脚。

“她准备好要开始用力了，”他说，“医生正从楼下赶过来，所以不需要太久。我们到时候会通知你们的，一旦——一旦宝宝出生。”他猛地喷出一口气，一瞬间像是泄了气似的。“哦我的老天爷。宝宝。”

他出去后，Macie放下手中的纸牌，往Rust和Marty面前的咖啡桌上丢了“十块钱”④。Maggie挑了挑眉毛，但没说什么，只是翻过一页手中的杂志，冲奥兰的母亲耳语了几句。

“多少钱赌是个男孩儿？”Macie问道，咬着舌尖。

“把你的大富翁纸币收起来吧，”Marty哼哼着，伸直手臂把牌举到眼前一臂距离，摆着扇形；都怪他把老花镜落在了家里。

Rust头也不抬地出了牌。“是个女孩。”他说道，吐出的词像是在火焰里煅烧过。而五十三分钟后，事实证明他是对的。

 

————

 

直到跟着Maggie走进产后病房，Marty才发现他一直在屏着呼吸。在绕过门口转角的那一霎，呼吸才奔涌而出，肺叶像两块湿海绵似的被绞干，而他吸进的第一口空气烧灼着他，同时一股热流在他的眼后迅速汇集。

“恭喜你，小甜心，”Maggie说道，免去了他努力尝试说话的痛苦。他看着她在Audrey额头上印下一个吻，接过Orren递来的粉色襁褓轻晃着抱进怀里，微笑着感到一阵鲜活的疼痛。

Maggie坐进床边的躺椅，而Marty从另一侧靠向Audry，伸出手去捏了捏她的手指。“你做的很棒，亲爱的，”他说道，拇指揉过她的手背，“你做的真的很棒。”

“谢啦，爸爸，”她说道，抬起疲惫的眼睛冲着他笑，“你觉得我的小花儿怎么样？”

“你的小花儿？”Marty笑道，走到Maggie身边蹲了下来，看向了宝宝的粉红的小脸。她的眼睛紧闭，一顶手织帽裹住了脑袋，但她上唇的轮廓和Audrey一模一样；他记忆中的母亲也有的轮廓，好像某种甜蜜的回响似的。

“她叫什么名字？”他被哽住了似的问道，轻柔的摸过宝宝的手，而Maggie微笑着耸了耸肩。

“Audrey和Orren还没告诉我们呢，”她说道，看向了她的女儿，“你准备透露给我们了么？”

Audrey似乎在忙着点人数，核对了所有祖父母辈以及Macie，但还是少一个人。不一会儿她就皱起了眉头。“Rust在哪儿？”她问道，“把名字告诉大家的时候我希望家里所有人都在。”

“呃，在外头的——他在外头的候诊区，”Marty说道，躲着Maggie丢向他的眼神，关节吱呀着直起身来，“等我一下。”

 

——————

 

Marty差点和从访客洗手间出来的Rust迎头撞上，伸手一把撑在对方的胸膛上才免于撞到头。

“来吧，”他说道，有点喘不上起来，“我需要你。”

Rust抛出了那种缓慢的眨眼，并粗略地检视了Marty，目光飞快地上下扫视了一遍，“我可没见你自发地昏过去了。”

“不是那回事，”Marty说道，叹息着在Rust心口位置敲着手指，“Audrey想要你过来看看宝宝。”

“我以为我们说好的，我只是来做精神支持的，Marty。”

Marty咬着牙点了点头，吐出一声单薄的笑，那笑声飞快坠向地面。“对，Rust，”他说，“可依我看，这可不是什么一次性完事儿的活计。你忘了咱们现在一起住，做些天知道到底算什么的事，而终有一天你会频繁见到这孩子，除非你愿意现在就走得远远的，再不回头。”

他的手从Rust胸口滑了下来，但他的目光毫不动摇，明亮的蓝眼睛颜色渐沉。“这话的意思是，我觉得你们俩该见个面，熟悉熟悉。”

Rust别开了眼，使劲盯着半空中的某一点。他花了几分钟才重新能够开口说话。“我一直在抽烟。没人愿意孩子身边有人抽烟。”

“只要你不把烟圈吐到她脸上就没问题。老天啊，伙计，快来吧，我都还没听见过她的名字呢。”

“那你他妈的和我呆在这儿做什么？”

“不就为了把你拖进去跟我呆在一起么，”Marty说道，把手搭上了Rust的上臂，“我不知道这事实有没有进到你顽固的脑壳里，但我们现在是一家人。你，我，Audrey，Macie，那宝宝——这不算什么完整的家庭，但我只有这些了，好么？再说天知道你也需要来一点家庭的。”

“老天爷啊，Marty，”Rust说道，尽管他由着自己被引领着穿过走廊，走进产后病房区，“你把那些话写下来了还是怎么着？”

“没错，写在给你塞点儿天杀的道理的战略计划背面呢。”

“那计划至今为止进展如何呢，到底？”

Marty呛着大笑出声，手臂紧紧环住Rust绷紧的腰背。“现在还不好说，”他说着，把手掌贴上了对方的后臀，没去管有护士路过，“计划仍在进行中呢。”

 

——————

 

Rust走进病房的样子活像一只鹿，小心地藏进了Marty和墙之间的阴影里，紧绷的腿轻轻迈着步子，以求能在危险的讯号来临的瞬间飞快窜开。

“嘿，Rust，”Audrey说道，像平常那样，“很高兴你今天能来和我们一起。”

“恭喜，”他说，声音有点儿嘶哑，尽量远离着抱着宝宝的Macie所在的那个角落，“身体如何？”

“像被火车撞过一样，”Audrey说，尽管她的眼睛比平时更亮，“但这值得，你明白的？受的什么罪都不值一提啦。”

Marty清了清嗓子，环视一圈，眉毛扭了起来，“好了，我们今天还听不听得到这小姑娘的名字啊？”

“她的名字是Mercededs Delilah⑤，”Audrey说道，在Orren把一绺头发别到她耳后时微笑着，“简称Lilah。”

“Mercedes Delilah？”Marty重复道，声音比他打算的要响一点，“那听起来像那些在酒吧附近晃荡的女——”

Rust靴子的后跟狠狠地碾进了Marty的脚背；Marty在其他人反应过来前把话咽了回去。

“那是个漂亮的名字，甜心，”他随口说道，把他的鞋从Rust的靴子底下扯出来，“Lilah——挺好的，完全，挺好的。”

“喏，爸爸，你还没抱过她呢，”Macie说着站起身，把床边的躺椅空了出来。

“距离我上次做这事可过了好久了，”Marty说，放松地靠进躺椅，让Macie把孩子放进他的臂弯里，“你好啊，小东西。”

她睁开一只眼睛时他微笑起来，然后抬头看到Rust在房间另一头，在曾祖父母们道别去喝杯咖啡时紧贴着墙让开了路。

“过来见见这位Delilah小姐，”他说，而Rust慢慢儿移了过来，站到了这边，手搭在髋部。

“她挺小的，”他说，忽略了Marty的哼哼看向Audrey，“她多重？”

“七磅，六盎司，”Audrey说着，把一块冰块儿吐回水杯里，“比平均水平低上一点点，不过我可没什么好抱怨的。”她歪了歪头，看着Rust的目光羽毛般轻柔地徘徊在宝宝身上，而宝宝正用小手捏着粉色的毯子，蜷曲着手指。“你可以抱抱她，Rust，”她说，声音比之前更轻柔，“她不会坏的。”

Rust闭上眼，从鼻子深深吸气。睁开眼，他抗拒着伸手去扯Audrey毯子边上松脱的线头的模糊冲动，他离得足够近，只消往前一步然后用力一扯，看看它会断开还是在他手里被扯散。

“先让我坐下。”他静静地说。

“你确定？”Marty问，而Rust点点头，在改变主意前快速地动了动，往前挪了一点。他等着Marty起身，然后跌进了躺椅，抱起手臂以避免背部和手肘刷过塑料布包裹的椅垫。

Lilah在Marty给她调整姿势时扭动着呜呜抱怨，可一旦重新被安顿好，她又安静下来，脑袋安枕在Rust的右手心，身子被他的左手稳稳托住。

她皮肤那花瓣般的柔软和香甜的气味把他带回了近三十年前的时光，但冲刷而来的记忆并未如他预料的那样带来疼痛，更像是拇指按上陈年的瘀伤但只是猛地刷过那样，而不是用力挖进黄铜色的伤处。

“Delilah，”他嘟哝着，试着发了发这个音，让每一个音节懒洋洋地敲打他的上颚，“大丽花⑥的孩子。小花朵。”

“看起来你是第一个领会到含义的人，”Audrey说道，和Orren相视一笑。

“领会到什么？”Marty问道，来回看着Rust和Audrey。电视机前的蒲团上，Maggie和Macie停下了轻声的交谈，倾听着。

“Delilah小姐是大丽花的杂交混种，”Rust说，“它们一般能在恶劣的严寒下长得更好，至少我是这么听说的。”

“你是不是字面意义上地看过了国家地理生物版的每一条天杀的内容？”Marty问道，一只手疲惫地揉了揉脸，“咱们该让你上一次《危险边缘》⑦节目，结结实实地赢些钱回来。”

“不要。”Rust说，伸出中指轻轻贴上宝宝脖颈上的脆弱脉搏。这曾是例行公事的习惯动作带来了一点安慰，这动作他两辈子前曾在德州一家绘着紫罗兰的育儿室里做过。触摸新生命那种柔和的嗡嗡运转的声音，感受新降世的灵魂在他的指尖下蝴蝶般轻柔的跳动。

“说到名字，你们俩决定谁当祖父谁当姥爷了没？”Macie问道，用指头随手卷着一绺头发。Marty抛给她一个受惊吓的眼神并等着她接着说个笑话，但当笑话没有到来时，他瞥了一眼Rust，感觉他的下巴像挂了在松脱的合页上似的。

“啊，嗯，我不知道要是——”

“我可以做老爹，我猜，”Rust说着，把Lilah的帽子往上拉了一点，足够他用拇指揉过她露出的一点儿蜜棕色的头毛，“Marty年长一点，默认是外祖父。”

Marty转过身去看了一会儿窗外，转回来时吸鼻子的次数有点太多了。

“老天，”他说道，清了清嗓子，“好啊，那你来做老爹，你个老混球。那我就是外祖父了。”

 

————————

 

晚些时候，当坐在刚降临的夜晚靛蓝色的天幕下时，Rust一支烟刚吸到一半就俯身把它摁灭在了水泥地上。

Marty在他身边，和他一起坐在指定的吸烟长椅上——一手搭在Rust背后的椅背上，另一手握着一个咖啡纸杯——并一边把低卡咖啡搁在腿间一边扬起了眉毛。

“我确信那是我头一次见你在没人抢的情况下主动放弃一支烟。”

“唔嗯。”Rust哼哼着，背靠向了长椅，“觉得也许是时候向前看，把它给戒了。长久看来对我自己或者其他人都没好处。”

Marty仰起头，笑了起来，遥望着几颗足够亮的星星穿透了城市的光芒闪烁着。“你只是在该死的一天后突然产生了什么顿悟，是不是？”

“差不多，”Rust说道，和Marty一起把凝视的目光投向天空，“你那战略计划说不定开始起作用了呢。”

 

END

 

 

 

① **shake and bake** , 一种家庭冷冻速食，吃的时候倒点粉摇一摇然后烤一烤就行了。

②指小马在发呆，吧。

③ **the epidural** ，无痛分娩时上的麻药。

④他们在打牌，所以 Macie 扔的是游戏里用的钱。

⑤梅赛德斯·德莱拉。德莱拉在圣经里是诱惑叁孙的妖妇，所以也有点妖妇的意思。梅赛德斯也是个不常用的名字。艺术家夫妇的品味果然怪怪的，所以也不怪下文Marty觉得这名字像酒吧附近的放荡姑娘。。。

⑥ **Dahlia** ，大丽花。

⑦ **Jeopardy!** ，哥伦比亚广播公司益智问答游戏节目，该节目的比赛以一种独特的问答形式进行，问题设置的涵盖面非常广泛，涉及到历史、文学、艺术、流行文化、科技、体育、地理、文字游戏等等各个领域。根据以答案形式提供的各种线索，参赛者必须以问题的形式做出简短正确的回。与一般问答节目相反，《危险边缘》以答案形式提问、提问形式作答。参赛者需具备历史、文学、政治、科学和通俗文化等知识，还得会解析隐晦含义、反讽与谜语等。（来自度娘

⑧ **PopPop** ，大概是比较亲热的祖父的叫法（。

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者言:  
> 请注意，本章整个后半部分非常“深入透彻”（AKA红果果的肉），讲述了哈特和科尔先生之间一次充满浪漫的“邂逅”。朋友们，祝你们成功，回头见！

Chapter 18

 

 **译者言：**

**这章有一半是 _RM_ 的肉，甜到 _略OOC_ 【。**

**反正全程甜到飞起！我已经尽力处理得。。。呃。。。中和一点了（也许？）**

**如果觉得会引发不适， _千万不要下拉！千万！千万！不要下拉！_**

**你已经被警告过了喔，囧哈哈哈 ~**

 

~

 

八月廿一，Marty五十六了。秋分前，时光在最为饱满、成熟的月份肆意伸展。随后的日子里，叶子会抖落一身的绿，换上铜质的红与棕。空气的边角还脆生生的，午后的暑气却已焦糖般融去。点滴湿气经久不散，衰颓之势如影随形。宁静的夜晚，Rust走出门外，嗅到濒死的夏季的气味。它残留在空中，仿佛某种允诺。

  Marty的头发只剩一小片了，像玉米沉重的穗丝。眼睛倒是春末鸫鸟巢中掏出的蛋壳的颜色。他的笑声，会让人联想到薄暮时沼泽灌丛里郊狼的嗥鸣。毒辣的阳光花了好几个长长的周末，才把零星的雀斑和淡粉色甩在他的皮肤上。心情不佳的时候，这家伙尝起来是本季最后一场雷雨前空气的味道。由此，Rust沉思着，Marty Hart无疑是个夏日的孩子。

生日那天黎明，Rust在闹铃响起的七分钟前醒过来，用接下去的五分钟感受Marty胸膛的起起伏伏。他呼吸的样子像个包了棉花的节拍器，按秒数稳定地摆动不休。还有一分钟。Rust单肘撑起自己，在Marty嘴边轻轻一吻，对方温暖的吐息惊讶地拂上脸侧，显然是被拉出了梦境。

  “该死，”Marty喃喃着，在微熹的晨光里眨了眨睡眼，“你打算一整天都这么甜吗？”

  “很有可能。”Rust边说边伸手越过Marty，按掉来不及响起的闹钟。

 

— —

 

  Rust很晚才搞清楚“礼尚往来”这个仪式，它马上派上了用场——有时候他会记起一些事情。比如，给新三轮童车的把手绑歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。这类回忆逼着他强咽下内心的苦涩——感觉就像重新陷入晦涩的虚空。从此，任何小恩小惠就成了必须清偿的人情，任何被塞给他或他塞给别人的东西，都被看作无根据的纵容，或是强制下的必要——该死的包装纸，天杀的卷彩带。

直到97年冬天，Marty才知道Rust的生日是哪一天。他知道这个，还正好是因为Catheleen帮他看了眼相关文件。二月八日早晨，他去了Piggly Wiggly*，买来一盒撒了粉色糖霜的情人节纸杯蛋糕，留在Rust的桌子边上，安静地像在给石像进贡。

一天，两天，Rust根本没碰那些蛋糕。第三天早晨，Marty忍无可忍地朝桌对面丢了个曲别针，那东西掉到了Rust腿上。“你打算吃掉这玩意儿，还是拿去招待蚂蚁？”

晚些时候，Marty从档案室空手而归。他发现Cathleen正在分发六个香草纸杯蛋糕，谁要吃就给一个。那些东西底下垫着印了爱心的纸巾。

  “Rust说这是你带来的？”她眯了眯深色的眼睛。Marty坐回桌前，Rust唯一的回应就是枯坐着，抽光自己手里的烟。

 

— —

 

然而，近二十年过去了。距Marty生日还有一周，Rust打开手提，在Google输入四个关键词。看掉三个链接后他找到了一个合适的，拿纸匆匆记下杂货店的购物清单：自发面粉、海盐、高奶油乳酪、一瓶香草精。噢，还有一台该死的搅拌器，因为Marty和他只拿叉子打蛋。

他打开放平底锅的壁橱，找到了三个大小各异的罐子，一个烤盘（平常只被拿来加热披萨和花生酱曲奇），还有两个划得不成样子的煮锅，因为Marty总是忘记用上橡胶锅铲。

然后他返回清单，另加上蛋糕专用烤盘。

 

— —

 

廿一正好是周三，恰好赶上两桩案子交接的空闲。早晨，Rust和Marty很少见地买了咖啡，再同往常一样赶到办公室，报到，接电话，在墙皮上数陈旧的钉子眼，反反复复地浏览文件，从十点看到三点。

兼职档案管理的秘书Shelly在四点走了进来。她吻了吻Marty的脸颊，递给他一个黄色信封，里头装着两张职业骑牛大赛的票。

  “去之前，记得让Rust买条牛仔裤，”她从Rust背后朝Marty挤挤眼，给角落那台健身车上杀不死的蕨类植物浇水，“可不能穿着卡其裤去噢，大宝贝儿。”

  “你有什么实用点的建议吗，Shelley？”Rust头也不抬，翻到笔记本新的一页。

  “有啊，”Shelley停下了浇水的动作，单手叉腰，“保险公司昨天来电话了，我记下了信息。他们说关于人身保险条款有几个问题要问你。”

  Marty把阅读眼镜推到额头，从眼角瞧着Rust。“这都是些什么和什么？”

  “没什么好担心的，”Rust站在原地，拿橡皮筋捆好簿子，“只是问些问题，没别的。”

他看了看腕表，对Marty说：“我们磨蹭了多久了？我打算带你去吃晚饭。”

  “噢，听起来，某些人可是‘准备充分’啊，”Shelley心领神会地叹了口气，离开房间朝前台走去，“我的前男友在我生日那天带我去了脱衣舞俱乐部。我可真希望自己也能有一个‘贴心副社长’啊Marty。”

  Marty的脖子“腾”地红了。“许愿可得千万小心，亲爱的。”他大笑起来，躲开Rust朝他脑袋扔来的笔。

 

— —

 

晚餐在爱尔兰啤酒屋，他们点了牛排，和着适量的酒下肚。回家后，Rust穿着长裤白背心站在厨房，往刚洗好的蛋糕烤盘底上撒着面粉。

他把面粉袋的上缘卷起来收好，一种似曾相识的微妙感觉在心头徘徊不去，缓缓拖着他走向更大的迷思，但Marty走了进来，迫使他随即推开这些念头。Marty仔细瞧着台子上摊得满满的材料。

  “我肯定老年痴呆了，”他来回打量着Rust和他手里没开封的香草精，“我不记得你亲自烘焙过任何东西。呃——一点都不记得。”

  “是啊，因为我的确没这么干过。”Rust拿手指点划着眼前的一份打印食谱，“不过我打算试一试。”

  Marty试着越过他看看食谱上写了什么。“我需不需要担心被你毒死？”他轻笑起来，被Rust推到一边。

  “我有食谱，混球。乖乖坐着让我干活，不然生日蛋糕就别想了。”

  “真的？”Marty几乎喊了出来，满脸笑容，“哪种蛋糕？”

  “等着瞧吧，”Rust量着倒进碗里的面粉，翘起嘴角。

 

— —

 

  “看起来糟透了。”Rust很不高兴地抿着唇，叉着腰如此评价。蛋糕的中心凹了下去，四个角虽然没焦，但也好不到哪去，“但愿味道比卖相要好。”

  “有你的翘臀在身边，还要什么漂亮蛋糕？”Marty从客厅慢慢走来，扔给Rust一条擦碗布，“如果风向没问题，我还能你屁股上头摆瓶啤酒不洒出来呢*。”

  “我可以把这个写进我的特殊技能名单了，”Rust板着脸，把台面上的碎屑拨进手心。他转身从柜子里拿出两个盘子，粗手粗脚地挖出两坨蛋糕甩到里面，不熟练的动作让点点滴滴的焦糖盖住了糖霜。

  “看起来也没那么糟啊Rust。姑娘们小时候给我做过花生酱火腿芝士三明治。如果我咽得下她们做的东西，我就什么都能吃了。”Marty看了看焦糖，突然又抬头看向Rust，嘴巴摆成一个好奇的“O”型，“嘿，这是不是。。。？”

  “你觉得是什么就是什么。”Rust叉起一块递过去，看着Marty挑起一边眉毛，把蛋糕吞进嘴里。

  “噢操，真好吃，”没多久Marty就开始赞不绝口，把叉子的齿添得干干净净，抬起盘子，“丑是丑极了，但味道恰到好处。来，你也试试。”

  Rust叉了一角吃下去，强烈地感觉到Marty的眼神沉甸甸地钉在他身上，好像他喜欢看Rust多于自己吃那蛋糕。

Rust把叉子拿到嘴边，眯起了眼。“你要是开始惦记食物的某些‘特殊用途’，我立马走人。”

  “我？”Marty含着一嘴的蛋糕问，“你才是那个一吃甜食就爽得要射在自己裤子里的家伙。几个月前我们和Audrey、Orren在餐厅那次，看着你的样子就想把你扔进浴室，操到精疲力尽。”

  “我心里有数。”Rust说话的口气明确地表示了“仅此而已，没有其他”，然后他张开嘴，让蛋糕融化在舌尖上，浓郁的咸甜味道几乎刺痛了他的下颚，但熟悉的温暖席卷了他的全身，愉悦的感觉跳跃着，带着微微的刺痛直冲向他的指尖。

  “好极了，”他说着，无意识地舔着下唇，缓慢的动作里有藏不住的兴奋，“我想到了点什么。”

  Marty大笑一声：“操，我也是。如果甜食能让你每次都这么'温顺'，我现在就他妈的开家甜品店。”

  “那你就有个退休计划了。”Rust回应道。Marty看他的方式像是自己真的在考虑这么做。

 

~  
  
  四分之一的蛋糕消失了，Audrey和Macie一人来了一个电话，然后Marty终于成功地把一滴焦糖滴到了衣服前襟上，那是他最喜欢的一件工作衬衫。Rust在水槽洗盘子，洗完坐进沙发，在Marty从浴室走回客厅的时候听到一连串熟悉的咒骂声。  
  时间行进到最柔韧的午夜时分，好像伸手一戳，柔软部分就会收缩起来似的。Rust感觉自己成了提线木偶，那些绑着他的绳索，仿佛被坚定的、滚烫的手上过蜡，又捂得温热，弓起来又松下去，使他的肢体陷入沙发，不受拘束，临时闹起了罢工。  
  Marty从浴室出来的时候，衬衫的扣子开着，亚麻衣料的右边留着一片深色，那是搓洗焦糖留下的湿痕。Rust看着他在水斗下方翻来翻去，估计是在找去污剂（那东西通常都放在洗衣室里）。毫无预兆地，一些话就这么从他嘴里冒了出来。  
  “快到半夜了，明早九点又要见个客户，”他的视线划过地毯，“要是今晚打算来一发，你最好马上下定决心。”  
  “上帝，”Marty哼了一声，啪地甩上柜门，拿手撑着台面，“既然今天我生日，我要求享受一次‘主动服务’。”  
  Rust没笑。他的眼神倏地一闪，像公牛突然甩动尾部，带着能割裂空气的锐利直对上Marty，“你在发出挑战？”  
  “这不是挑战，”Marty把下巴微微、微微抬高了一点点——不，开始这的确不是，但接着它总会变成一个挑战。  
  他的凝视利落地回击了Rust，后者伸出修长的十指，沿大腿缓缓向下，抚去裤子上的褶皱。“不难，只要把你摁在台子上，”语气悠闲依旧，“我现在就能这么干。”  
  “我说的哪个字让你有了这种念头？”Marty也轻松地仰了仰背，但一阵战栗爬上他的脊柱，在后脑炸裂开来：他毫不怀疑Rust的行动力。Marty清了清嗓子，目光刻意绕开了对方的脸，“不过，我可没说过你不能。”  
  不依不饶地，Rust重新瞪住Marty，耷拉的眼睑像是不堪重负。“如果你想让我操你，Marty，”他轻轻眨了眨眼，“我就会操你。”  
  Marty张口结舌，但字句盘桓在腹中烧灼难耐，搅起一阵畏惧与兴奋的激流。他脑中起了十个声音，三个大喊着“决不”，七个却叫嚣着“来吧”。广阔的未知开始坍塌，他的位置岌岌可危，即将深陷一场“最危险的游戏”。而此生头一次，他发现自己不再是那个猎人，转而充当起猎物的角色，盯着另一个人的箭梢——而也许自始至终，这就是事情最终的前进方向，该死，他爱“狂野”的东西，而这当然不会再有第二个词能够形容。  
  于是，事情就这么发生了。  
  “你打算动一晚上嘴皮子，还是打算滚过来做给我看？”Marty的声音潜藏着一丝细微的脆弱，他恨透了自己。  
  Rust又眨了回眼，终于从沙发上起身，唤醒慵懒的全身肌肉、皮肤和骨骼。四步，他们面对面，但没有立刻躯体相触，Rust只是轻轻吻住Marty——用双唇与胡须摩蹭着，鼻尖轻触——可等他分开这个吻，向后退去时，Marty几乎是难以自抑地跟着向前，想补回两人间的空隙。  
  “来，”Rust带头穿过客厅，世界一瞬间成了水彩和光影的集合，真实又令人眩晕。Marty忍不住想着自己是不是间接陷入了Rust不找边际的幻觉里。  
  等他重新找回脚下的平衡，他跟着Rust，手指刷刷地拂过白墙，穿越通向卧室的走廊。  
  床边的台灯是唯一的光线来源，蚀刻着Rust的剪影。那人坐在床边，面朝着门。他的背心松着，没有系，手肘撑着膝，十指在敞开的腿间垂落。他的头发长了，足以从额前挂下，Marty在昏黄灯光下眯起眼，一切像是回到了十八年前，回到他们注定的结局的起点。  
  片刻，相顾无言，只有空气沉降在四围，Marty突然打破了沉默。  
  “听着Rust，我——”  
  “过来，”Rust伸出手，一个掌心向上的邀请。Marty阖上眼，在眼睑后一片暗金色的光辉里摸索着，握住了那只手。  
  “我可不是什么第一次参加舞会的皇后，”他的字句滑入Rust的发际，“如果你真的打算实施这个馊主意，你他妈最好表现得认真点。”  
  相对的角度隐没了Rust此刻的表情，但Marty能听见Rust话语里细微的笑意。“我什么时候半途而废过，Marty？”  
  “这他妈一点都不好笑，”Marty的声音紧张极了，Rust胸中滚动着低沉的笑，喑哑的摩擦声在两人间震响。他伸手抓住Marty的皮带扣，从床边站了起来。  
  两条裤子被遗弃在地板上，成了可怜的一堆。Rust从肩头脱掉Marty的衬衫，手伸进棉质底衫拉过头顶，也丢在一边。衣物相继消失直至最终两人裸裎相见，像两株刚破土而出的洁净植物。Marty摆着一副快把自己舌头咬下来的表情，Rust见状，抓着他的屁股一把把他推到了床上，随后自己也贴了上去，直到自己的胯部紧紧楔进Marty苍白的腿根*。  
  Rust显然占了上风，和Marty的双唇碰撞出一个激烈的吻，用细长的手指牢牢捧住对方的下颚，舔吻着唇齿的间隙直到他尝到一阵赤橙色的张力在两人间迸发出来，像热天的柏油路，阵阵热浪席卷过Marty的全身。  
  在Marty腿间浅浅的一次推挤让对方呻吟出声，Rust伸手一路向下，包裹住对方的囊袋，用两根手指一阵摸索，直到扫过Marty的会阴。他知道自己找对了地方，因为Marty差点把自己掀下了床，仿佛过于靠近火焰，受了灼伤。  
  “该死——”他嘶嘶吸着气，死死掐着Rust的肩膀，Rust只是微笑着，轻啄着他颚骨下方的皮肤，又卷起舌头裹住Marty的耳廓。  
  “等等，”Rust暂时抽身，摸向床头柜的抽屉，拿回一个眼熟的蓝瓶子。他像是又想到了什么似的，把那物什放在乱糟糟的被单上，再度爬上了床，在Marty的胸口和身侧留下一连串咬痕，牙齿擦过髋骨，张着嘴吻上对方的大腿内侧。随后，他跪坐起来，看着Marty喉结滑动的轨迹，看着对方在他身下平躺着，呈现出屈服的姿态。他叫他翻过身来俯卧。  
  Marty沉默地照做了，伸展开身体躺倒床铺中央，把脸压在交叠的手上。“你要干的和我在想的一样？”他有些呼吸急促，而塑料瓶盖被打开的“啵”的一声回答了他的问题。  
  “必要的准备。”Rust喃喃着，在指尖挤了一团。他的另一只手按在Marty后腰的凹陷处，懒洋洋地拿拇指按着那里紧张的肌肉。“把腿打开一点，得拿个枕头塞在下面，”他等着Marty挪到一个更舒服的位置。  
  “噢上帝，”Marty呻吟着，闭着眼睛鼻息急促。他磨蹭的动作还不明显，但要克制着不捣进床单的冲动甚是艰难，想要求得一点摩擦的愿望简直疼进了骨子里。  
  “嗯哼，”Rust兀自哼哼着，手掌摸上Marty的屁股。“一开始会有点凉，别动——”他送入一只手指，没至第二指节，另一手稳稳按着Marty的后腰，压下对方剧烈的挣动。  
  他等了一会儿，把指头直送到底，惹得Marty喉间一阵低低的呜咽和细碎的格格声。  
  “还好吗？”  
  Marty的声音糟糕又兴奋：“啊，好极了！好得就像还有谁把手指伸进过我屁股似的，该死的你觉得呢？”  
  “介于你刚才发出的声音，也许有些事情你一直瞒着我。”毫无预兆地，Rust又送入一根手指，看着Marty脊背的线条颤抖着向下弓起，出卖了对方的真实感受。  
  “操，”Rust慢吞吞地说着，声线慵懒，像掺了酒和蜜糖。他朝某个角度曲起了手指。“你喜欢被手指操干吗Marty？Maggie和那些不入流的女人，是不是常拿手指捅你的屁股？”  
  “闭上鸟嘴，做你的事，”Marty挣扎着答了一声，在Rust进进出出的两指上微微向上弹动着，“我们可以——啊、操——晚点追忆过去。”  
  “你该早点告诉我，”Rust交剪了几回手指，再加入无名指，直深入到没过指节，感受肌肉咬住手指伸缩的动作。Marty把脸埋进床垫，低沉地呻吟着，声音里九分愉悦，一分痛苦，喉间的响动直直地传到了Rust的阴茎上。  
  他尽力扩张Marty到最充分的程度——不知道够不够，但他等不及了，克制力不允许他继续——又是毫无预警地，他抽离了手指。失去接触的感觉在Marty口中榨出一声喘息。  
  “跪着，”Rust在床单上拭干手指，再拉起Marty，让他拿手撑住自己，半勃的阴茎沉重地垂在腿间，“第一次这样的角度会比较合适。”  
  “别提那些该死的技术理论，”Marty的脸红得想要滴出血来，“只管——继续吧伙计。”  
  “好吧，”Rust的嗓音粗哑着，再次打开盖子，把润滑剂挤在自己的性器上，拇指扫过敏感的前端让他一阵颤抖，“就来。”  
  “操，Rust，”Marty喘息着。Rust抓住了他的臀，跪在身后，挤进分开的两腿间，“现在，就现在。”  
  Rust一手支撑Marty的后腰，一手钩着胯和腿根的柔软交界。他对准入口，长驱直入，喷出尖利的鼻息，和Marty陡然抽紧的呼吸和在一处。  
  起初的隐痛被其后一鼓作气的深入抚没，他向后拉过Marty，顺势插入，手在对方的背部游走，直到胯部契合地楔入对方臀部的弧线。世界渐渐不再那么尖锐，他的身躯在Marty上方弓起，脊柱升腾起一股缓慢的热流。  
  Rust的尺寸并没有大得惊人，但Marty觉得自己满得快要炸了，他怀疑自己能不能承受住这个，怀疑任何人能够承受住这个，而紧接着，Rust滑了出来，再度插入，新角度逼得他膝盖一阵发软，差点支持不住。  
  “动，”他呼哧呼哧地说着，肌肉在Rust手下跳动，“动啊Rust，天杀的，别停——”Rust照做了，深深刺入，埋到最底，手指嵌入Marty的臀肉，力气大到第二天一定会留下十个紫色的指痕。  
  随后，Rust的动作连贯起来，无法忍受，也无法抵抗这亘古不变的欲望，凭天生的直觉狂乱地动作着。他跟随着Marty标志似的呻吟喘息，让身体带动自己，掠夺的天性被全然释放了出来。  
  “我他妈爽得要尿床了，”Marty呻吟着，不假思索地向后配合着Rust的节奏，后者的律动开始变得热烈而不整齐，混乱地撞击着Marty的屁股。  
  “正常，”Rust的话语听起来很是艰难，像是在新鲜伤口上撕去绷带，“就让它——别碰你自己，让它来，让它击中你。”  
  熔炉般巨大的热度在Marty的腹部集聚，又一路在骨盆沸腾，使人麻木，这感觉好得惊人，体内越堆越高的快感同时向下拉扯着他，Rust接二连三地撞击着关键的那一点，一下，再一下——  
  一瞬间Marty觉得自己死了。白光在眼睑下炸裂，他剧烈地射了出来，高潮在他的胯和腿间点燃了一把疯狂的野火，这是他从未感受过的东西，一波一波地碰撞着他，似乎无穷无尽。  
  他祷告似的重复念着Rust的名字，膝盖终于吃不住弯了下去。Rust倒在他身后，潮湿的卷发汗津津地贴在他的肩头，呼吸破碎但没有结束。他一语不发，只是把还在颤抖的Marty和自己同时转了过来，一个前胸贴着另一个后背倒在床上。他握住对方的大腿，从后方继续着动作。  
  他也没能坚持太久。几次急促的抽插后Rust也猛烈地达到了高潮，痉挛着压住Marty，身体绷成一张弓。他在余韵中又缓慢而仓促地抽插了几次，任凭潮水般的快感冲刷过全身。  
  两人全身都是滚烫的汗水，Rust的脑袋抵着Marty的颈后，大腿上铁一般的紧握也放松了，改为身侧的轻抚，他感受着指腹下皮肤的轻颤和抽动。接着，他抽出性器，翻身仰躺着，感觉到Marty也慢慢翻了过来，两人的躯体贴在一起，手臂相缠。  
  “天杀的，”Marty无目的地说着，Rust含糊地点了点头，伸手拨去前额的几绺头发。  
  “不知道我们还会不会这么干，”过了一会，Marty开口说道，等Rust睁开眼，他直直地瞪着天花板，手搁在胸前，“还要抱孙子呢，居然差点在五十七岁之前被你弄死。”  
  “有这么棒，嗯？”Rust的问话让Marty爆出一堆含混不清的脏话。  
  “闭上你的破嘴，”他也没打算真的气势汹汹，“你已经够自大了，我可不打算多加评论。”  
  “之前你说得也真够多了，”Rust动了动，对上Marty的对视，Marty只是轻轻推开他的脸，用指背拂过Rust的脸颊。  
  “珍惜点，别想着得寸进尺，”他坐了起来，拉了Rust一把。有那么一会儿他脸上有种表情，那总是能让Rust的心跳漏掉一拍，但那瞬间静静地过去了，Marty拍了拍大腿，确保自己能稳稳地站立。  
  “操那该死的余韵，伙计，”他的脸皱了皱，“我们都得洗个澡。”  
  Rust惊讶于Marty居然还劝他一起洗热水澡，但他没说什么，只是走进浴室，打起泡沫。洗到一半的时候，Marty弄掉了肥皂，脸上写着一肚子坏水和邪恶。他不停打量着肥皂最终在浴盆底下停住的位置，那正好在他们俩之间。Rust大声笑了出来，轻轻把他摁在瓷砖上，和着热水吻住对方。再也无人理睬那块肥皂。  
  
END   


注1：Piggly Wiggly，一家美国连锁超市

注2：“Could balance a beer on that thing if the wind was right.”：[isaakfvkampfer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer) 君指正说这里是在说Rust屁屁翘。

注3：原文是“the virgin whiteness of Marty’s thigh”，看得懂的话乃就知道我译得有多克制了= =


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章讲的就是两个人一起去看rodeo的事。马叔苏极了～所有不好的地方都是我的XD by 本章译者Ikia  
> 她的lofter：
> 
>  
> 
> [章十九](http://likidda.lofter.com/post/32d80e_3203942)

 

 牛仔竞技巡演进到镇子里的那个晚上，Marty整个人都兴奋起来了，不眠不休，就好像有一个楔子深深地嵌到了他的脑子里，被重重敲打着不停刺激他早已沉睡许久的神经元，直到它苏醒，闪现出旧日的火花。他从壁橱里翻出了他的牛仔帽，把他的皮带扣擦得闪闪发亮，甚至从客房挖出了一双穿旧了的牛仔靴——Rust得有十多年没见他穿过这双靴子了。他用起了他牛仔老男孩的语气，就那么轻松地变成了一个时刻准备着用肌肉较量一番的自大狂。

“你准备撑爆一条皮裤吗还？”Rust问道，注视着Marty用裹着法兰绒衬衫的胳膊肘给他的腰带抛光，“或者还有马刺什么的，再来个独行侠的面具。”

“除非你想玩点下流的，”Marty说道，对着Rust一勾嘴角，“我来做Butch，你可以做Sundance——几乎要可惜你没有了Redford那样的小胡子。＊”

 “觉得还是算了。”Rust说着，把自己沉到Marty书桌对面的椅子里，审视着摊开在一摞摞文书和卷宗上的衣饰们。他拿起一个用皮革编织而成，中间装饰着绿松石的领结，大拇指抚过那锤击而成的清凉皮料，眼睛又回到Marty身上。

“我们要去得克萨斯竞卖场或者PBR＊？你不能穿着这玩意去。”

“我当然可以。”Marty说道，用着或许有点太多的力气费劲地把皮带扣上，“那所有的家伙都穿这些玩意，我可以很好地混进去。”

Rust放下领结，向后倚到椅子里，脚踢到文件柜上，“穿着弗洛伊德汗衫跑到机车党的酒吧里的家伙这么说到。”

“没错，但这不一样。我之前参加过本地的巡展，我知道这里面的门门道道＊。除了这个，”Marty轻蔑地哼了一声，粗鲁地上下扫了Rust一眼，“就好像你有立场这么说似的。我敢肯定你是这半英里唯一一个穿着卡其裤和圆领衬衫的人了。”

“哼嗯....”Rust低声哼道，腿摆回地面上，溜达着走出了房间，“我们走着瞧吧。”

“这他妈是什么意思？”

  Rust的声音飘忽着穿过走廊，在回声中刚刚好够Marty听到，“我们走着瞧的意思。”

 

——

 

第二天下午Marty走进卧室想要找一双厚袜子，发现Rust正歇在床脚，一条长腿折进一双蓝色牛仔裤里。Marty在走廊里注视着他轻巧又从容地滑进裤筒，从床垫上站起来，一下子将裤腰拉过髋部。

“好吧，见了鬼了，”Marty说道，打量着紧紧裹住Rust大腿的深色粗布，“你是特地出去买了这些玩意？”

  Rust环过腰带，在把底衫塞进去的时候就让它那么敞开着，“告诉了Shelly我的尺码，她直接去帮我挑的。她的主意，归根结底来说。”

 “你让Shelly帮你挑了一条Wrangler＊？”Marty问到，在放着袜子的抽屉里翻找着，爆出一声大笑，“上帝，真吃惊她居然没把你打扮成雷石镇牛仔。＊”

“紧得跟个什么似的。”Rust说道，把拉链拉上，扣紧扣子，他试着半蹲了一下，做了个模糊的鬼脸，牙齿几乎陷进下唇里，“都感觉不到我的蛋了。”

“没错，”Marty说道，叹了一口气，任凭自己的眼睛往南边漂了一点，“这样你才知道你看起来不错。”

“你在这方面是个专家？”Rust问到，手指稳稳地把腰穿带到一起。

“或许吧。”Marty告诉他，拿起袜子慢吞吞往门外走，“尽管我猜在你出现之前我都没太留意过这些。”

 

——

“看看你这独行侠，”看着Rust下到门廊，Marty说道，低低吹出一声口哨，“不能更合适了。你甚至都不用骑牛，我就得把挂在你身上的妞们用棍子赶着走了。”

  Rust斜靠在厨房的吧台上，一只脚舒展地搭在另一只的脚踝上，喉结在吞咽早晨剩下的咖啡时上下滚动。他穿着他标准的法兰绒休闲衬衫，但牛仔布紧紧地包住他的大腿和屁股，贴合到卡其裤做梦都达不到的地步——假如把那裤子扒下来让它垂到靴子上，大概就只有裤脚的宽度＊。

“你怎么知道我不骑牛？”他问道，眼神懒散地越过杯子，看着Marty。

“拜托，”Marty哼了一声，不经考虑地试着收紧腰带的刻度，“你在阿拉斯加骑麋鹿和灰熊么？你到过的上一个牛栏里是像Geraci和Lutz那样的家伙在里面转着圈跺脚。”

Rust放下他的咖啡，手撑在柜台上。阳光穿透厨房的窗户打在他身上，像一把半月形的刻刀，用金色雕刻出他脖子和胸口锐利的线条。“在我还是孩子的时候有过一只小马。发现她的时候她被拴在一个轮胎上，轮胎挂在路边管道上。”

Marty转身将自己的咖啡放到微波炉里加热，用中指按下按钮，“一个被抛弃的小马？在阿拉斯加欠操的某个地方？＊”

“没错，”Rust说道，“她已经被驯服了，又老，背又凹，但那个春天我把她带到牧场，让她随意吃草，很快就胖起来了。给她挂上缰绳，也用不着马鞍，我就在森林里骑着她，直到冬天。”

 微波炉响了，Marty取出他的咖啡，吹散咖啡上的雾气，“到冬天后怎么了？”

“老爹杀了她，我们把她吃了。”Rust说道，眨了下眼。“我们养不起她。我藏起了她的一部分，给自己做了个小口袋打猎的时候用。”

“帮我个忙，”Marty说道，握着他的咖啡目瞪口呆地看着Rust，“等Lilah再长大点，到了那个什么养小马的阶段，别他妈讲这个故事。就是别。”

“不会嗒Marty，”Rust说道，撑着柜台站起身，伸出手去拿卡车钥匙，“我猜我只会讲花一星期在北边猎杀海豹，直到冰面都红了的故事。”

“老天爷，”Marty叹气道，从桌子上拿起帽子，跟着Rust走出前门，靴子跟敲击在瓷砖上喀喀作响，“那就讲那个该死的小马故事。但就省下最后你们都吃到了一百磅马肉排的那部分吧。”

 

——

 在他们进到主场区前，Rust就看到无边无际的卡车，旅行车还有牲口车围绕在主区域附近，不断向外延伸，看起来几乎得有几英里远。一团团的灰尘扬起来，笼罩住大同小异来自城市或者乡村的人们，不管他们是从远至沼泽区过来只为了一夜彻底的狂欢，或是脚腕上已经被坚硬崭新的靴子磨出了新鲜的水泡。

 动物们哞叫着在栏杆里喷出鼻息，用尾巴驱赶着蝇虫在午后的炎热中打盹。空气闻起来像是尘土，汗水和马鞍皂；尝起来像是一个装着痰的老旧可乐罐的内里。人们大呼小叫地吆喝着，已经开始让外行的小猪仔们在空荡的清洗池里赛跑。临时组装起来的小餐车们也已经打出了牌子，承诺着猪肉三明治和用小龙虾做成的香肠。

Marty将这一切深深吸进身体里，回过神来时仿佛整个人都焕然一新。他咧嘴笑着，已经准备好闯入这个属于缺了牙的老牛仔们和新鲜马粪的世界。Rust斜眼看向傍晚的天空，鼻翼翕动着，脚步因为平衡感的缺失而紧绷，直到他的肤骨更得以坚实地沉到周遭跃动的节奏里。

“老天，我怀念这个。”Marty说道，在一对年纪更老的男女手挽手慢慢走过时轻触帽檐；他们穿着浆硬的牛仔裤和装饰着的小羊皮，精神又漂亮，“太多年了。有点像是用一种奇怪的方式回到了家。”

“不能说我体验过这种生活方式。”Rust说道，让Marty领着他渐渐走到室内区域。他们在一个畜栏边上停下来，一匹淡奶油色的母马把她的脑袋伸到了栏杆外。当Rust向她伸出一只手，她将鼻子埋了进去，对着那空空的手掌喷了一口热气。

“在得克萨斯呆了那么久，你一次都没去看过牛仔竞技？”Marty问道，在他回头看向Rust时心不在焉地伸出手去轻拍那匹马的脖子，“休斯顿那有一些全国最好的演出。你就在心脏部分。”

“Crash从来没有时间或者借口去看那些。”Rust说道，拉直他的靴子，在他们眼前的尘土上留下了拖曳的痕迹。“我骑的那种野马——该死的，你不会在今晚的任何一地方看到。”

“你知道，”Marty说道，“有时候你的这些含糊其辞，一部分的我甚至都没想着去弄明白那他妈到底是什么意思。”

“没关系。”Rust说道，看着一个画着深色眼线，有着浅黑肤色的长腿姑娘用仿佛烧热了的煤炭般的眼睛直直盯着他摇摆走过，紧紧握住自己的大腿。“这些日子已经没那么在意那些回忆了。”

Marty越过肩膀看着那个女人在他们身后消失，舌头用力抵在下唇上，“你见她看你的眼神没有？”

“嗯...”Rust哼道，眼睛直直地看着前方。

“嗯—哼，”Marty说道，在他们走进室内区的时候用肩膀撞撞Rust，“就那么让她看着吧。”

 

——

Rust带着一种不咸不淡的兴趣看着斗牛一个个将那些称自己为牛仔的罗圈腿孩子们摇动着甩下去。他发现自己不自觉地在每一组冲破围栏后倒数八个数，心不在焉地听着Marty对那些在巡展中享有盛名的选手喋喋不休，就像之前那个晚上他在他们后院的门廊刚喝完一扎啤酒时那样。

看着那些骑手在空气中像布偶一样甩动，一种经年的好奇在他的意识边缘徘徊，苏醒了模糊的渴望，让他想要把手放到那些骑手脖子和耳朵的柔软关节上，来感受那里跳动的脉搏，测量他们的兴奋和恐惧，燃烧的肾上腺素熟悉的鼓点。

从一个抽象的角度来说，这些孩子和当年的他没有什么区别——和Crash没有什么区别。毫不顾及地把自己放任到危险的工作里，同那些在一个呼吸间就能杀死他们的东西搏斗，自发自愿，用一次次倒数计量生命。除此之外，以一次次的演出获取报酬。

室内比赛结束得很早，在他们走到室外时天边尚且留着一抹红。Marty兴致很高——他深深地吸进傍晚时分凉爽的空气，为坚实土地上延展的造物而惊奇，好像他们刚刚踏进了广阔乌托邦的一角。

“我们先干点什么？”他问道，手指钩在口袋上，稳稳站住，压低的帽子给脸蒙上了浓重的阴影，他的眼睛却闪闪发光。

“随你。”Rust说道，从衬衫口袋里掏出烟和打火机。一张结实的嘴和一些限制没能让他在家里把烟完全戒掉，但现在他至少大概能控制在每天八根左右，如果他们被困在车里的时间太长了，那就十根十二根或者可能十五根，但那可他妈的不算数。

Marty看着他点上烟深深地吸了一口，头使劲往后仰，几乎能够看到自己的鼻梁。“随我，你说？”

Rust用两根手指夹住烟，扭头喷了一口，“领路吧，牛仔。”

 

——

草地上布置得林林总总向外延伸，让人根本看不出来其实主要活动是在室内举行。用银子和绿松石装饰起来的马分散在人群里，悠闲地展示着自己，皮毛刷得整齐，马鬓被梳理得几乎要发光。有人用拖车拖来一个机器斗牛放在聚光灯底下。斗牛在一对气动机的带动下有力地跃动着，一个个把上来挑战的骑手甩下去。一些已经生锈的牛栏应景地设置起来，圈住一小群肥硕的黑色母牛。一个手写的提示牌挂在门口，上面写着“野牛挤奶比赛”——入场免费。

“你可见不着我做那玩意，”Marty在他们路过的时候说道，对着母牛群不屑地点点头，“它免费是因为没有一个清醒的家伙想干那个。”

“还以为你喜欢被一堆大咪咪包围着。”Rust说道，在Marty用手背把他拍到一边的时候只微微一笑。

“是啊混蛋，假如发现你在土里，这些姑娘会踢掉你的牙。踩你踩得比有些斗牛还厉害。”

“和现实生活没什么区别。”Rust说道，眼睛转回菜单上搜索着。他们已经站到了餐车边上，排在队里。“一个男人对一个女人做那种事，那他大概就得做好准备被踩个狗啃泥。”

“我只是在说那些野生的小母牛。”Marty喃喃道，上下翻找着自己的钱包。他的嘴唇抿成一条线，片刻又放松下来。“操，”他呼出一口气，用力盯着他压根没有在读的菜单，“或许那是他活该。”

 

——

 

喝过两大扎啤酒，又就着Rust的杯子长长地灌了几口，Marty开始上下打量那个机器斗牛，好像他正在为一场争斗做准备。

“来吧，我们可以过去看一下，”他和Rust说，缓缓走到人们聚集的地方，斗牛的平台附近。电动机还在运行着，有人调高了节奏强烈的乡村摇滚，给被斗牛甩动着的华服的牛仔们加上了咆哮的背景音。正在操作机器的人穿着黑色的牛仔裤和一件肮脏的吊带衫，一颗金牙在他每每把某人甩下去的时候闪烁着。

他们看着一个年轻的小伙子被摔下来，肩膀重重地落到安全垫上，他掉下来时旁观者们齐齐地“哦”了一声。小伙子爬起来，灰溜溜地走了，扶着自己的左边胳膊和肩膀，滑下平台的时候半边身子都是僵硬的。

“还有人来吗？”操作者喊叫着，得意地扳动操作杆，让斗牛几乎摇出三百六十度来，好似要将什么重重地甩到人的脸上。

“我来！”Marty喊道，把胳膊高高举起。操作者两只手指轻触额头，得意洋洋地冲他敬了个礼。

“你会害死你自己的，”Rust说道，探究的眼神安静地看着Marty，Marty正曲张他的手指，满是期待。“或许摔断你该死的屁股，到时候我该拿你怎么办？”

“说得跟真的会发生似的，这玩意跟真牛比起来算个屁。”Marty提提裤子，让重量稳稳地落在一边大腿上，他冷静地褪掉挂着的小刀，把帽子扣在Rust的脑袋上，走到平台边。“你忘了我之前在大学的时候靠斗牛讨生活了么。是时候教教这些孩子怎么着才叫斗牛了。”

“教个屁，但去吧。”

Rust斜靠在周围的台子上， 双手在金属栏杆的空隙间里交叠，看着Marty走上去。他任由帽子留在自己的脑袋上，只推动边缘轻轻调整了一下。又仰头看到飞舞的蛾子在逐渐亮起来的聚光灯附近扑棱，试着不去仔细观察他们在黑蓝色的夜空留下的发着光的赭色轨迹。

“我们该调到什么级别？”操作者喊道，在Marty走过平台的时候又操纵着斗牛甩了一次，“你看起来像是第四级别的，在九个级别里。”

“没必要。”Marty喊了回去，轻拍着挂在机器上满是污迹的牛皮，“一直往上加，直到你把我甩下来——假如你做得到。”

Marty轻松地踩到斗牛身上，吸引了周围人群的目光，他的膝盖以一个角度抵在斗牛上，右手从下边穿过紧紧握住皮带，左手悬在他的大腿上。他向着操作者点了一下头，示意可以开始了。有人将音乐调到了下一首。当男低音响起的时候，斗牛动了起来。

操作者看起来已经准备好慢慢来，他从第一级开始，带着点戏谑把时间拖久了些。Marty跟着斗牛懒懒地转着圈，只摇摇头，在蜜糖般旋转的机器上踩得更紧了一点，歪着一边嘴角，微微笑着咬住了脸颊，手上却并没有放松。

“你也准备上去来一回吗，牛仔？”一个声音突然从Rust左边传来，他转过头去准备看看是谁在说话，然后直直地对上了一双煤炭一样漆黑得眼睛——这双眼睛在早些时候就凝视过他，眼周涂抹着浓重的黑色和银色。但现在她已经不是孤身一人，一个长着雀斑，涂着粉色口红的金发妞陪在她身边。

“不。”Rust说道，对着她们眨了下眼，注意力又转回Marty身上。操作者已经把级别从二调到了三，斗牛更剧烈地摇动起来，“不是我的兴趣。”

“怎么，你来这里只为了吃东西和看这些牲口么？”她问道，一只手钩到金属栏杆上，往下瞟了一眼又抬起来，“像那样的腿，你不可能不骑点什么。”

“抱歉让你们失望了，女士们。”他不动声色道，听着Marty喝了一声。机器已经从四级结结实实调到了五级，斗牛摇动得益发激烈快速，“我猜你们大概是为了这里浪漫的氛围来的。”

她们都笑了，金发妞走了几步，转到Rust的另一边——甚至连她的眼睫和双手都覆盖着雀斑。她的屁股往前贴，直到整个人都倚在栏杆上，近到Rust甚至能感觉到贴在他大腿上的热气。“或许吧，如果你觉得浪漫的话，”她的声音盖过了音乐，“他有点像Robert Redford那个粗犷的类型，不是吗？”

“没有胡子的Robbie，没错。”浅黑肤色的女人说道，在Rust笨拙地摸索自己的烟的时候打量着他的侧脸，“或者万宝路牛仔＊。”

“只不过只抽骆驼牌。”Rust叼着烟嘟哝道，自顾自地点了起来，只为了礼节在把烟喷出来的时候转过头去。他没有将烟盒递给姑娘们，只径自装回口袋里，眼睛回到Marty身上。

几秒前斗牛已经进入了颇高的六级，他正身子前倾，忙着加紧大腿将自己固定在斗牛上，身子随着那些狂野的扭曲和跃动摇摆，展现出一种Rust之前从未见过的，泰然又饱经计算的平衡。现在姑娘们也看向了他，眼睛专注地盯着斗牛。斗牛已经被调到了七级，音乐也应和着有了更快速有力的节奏。

“老家伙很行啊，”金发妞说道，吃吃地笑着，手指若有所思地放在下唇上。“假如是个菜鸟的话应该早就被扔下来了。上面这个老爷子肯定还是个经验丰富的老手。”

Rust一瞬间冒上来一点火气，带着点故意把烟喷到她的脸上。他手指随意地磕了磕，让烟灰落到他的两脚之间。“是啊”，他说道，隔着薄薄的烟雾看着她不停咳嗽，微微耸了耸表示“该死，我的错”，“我猜他是的。”

Marty在空气中摔打着，但仍坚持着这一场搏斗，在操作者额外加了一轮第七级的时候仍稳稳坐在斗牛上，直到终于到了第八级。Rust靠近一点，仔细观察着，注意到了Marty右膝在牛皮底下滑脱的一幕。斗牛倾斜得更加剧烈，终于达到最高级别的第九级。三秒之后他的抓握松脱了，他被甩到了空气里。Marty试着一脚落地，却被绊倒，屁股直直地摔到了垫子里。在片刻静默之后，围在平台周围的观众爆发出了欢呼声，鼓起掌来。

“你是这两天专业区外唯一一个坚持到八级的，”操作者叫喊着，走过来伸出手将Marty从坐垫上拉起来，“不可能你之前没干过这个，伙计，骑得可真他妈不赖呀。”

“哦，我有过更好的时候。”Marty笑道，拍了拍裤子上的土，和操作者握了握手，又在走下平台的时候简短地向人群挥了挥手。终于又踩在坚实的地面上，他注意到Rust正站在两个姑娘之间，斜依着扶手，甚至连他僵硬的肩部线条都叙述着惊奇。

“所以我们想你要不要离开这，也许在某个地方找点喝的。”浅黑色皮肤的姑娘在Marty走过来的时候说道，一只手轻轻地搭在Rust的胳膊肘上，她的眼神沉沉地滑过Rust的手臂，他纹身的黑色线条，越过肩膀直到脖子。

“我宁愿和裤腰带底下多长了几年毛的家伙呆在一起。”Rust说道，越过她的头顶和Marty对视。

“我可不知道这个，”金发妞说道，将她的头发向后撩了撩，“你看起来只要放松一点就能找到不少乐趣，你应该一起过来。”

“你介意再重复一遍吗，亲爱的？”Marty走到了他们视线里，说道，眉毛高高挑起，“或许我可以和你们走一回，女伴们，既然你们显然都他妈不知道你们在做什么。”

“呃—不好意思？”浅黑肤色的姑娘说道，在认出他来的时候对着他的方向眨眨眼，“你在上面骑得真不错，但是我们—”

“你们带不走这个，只能这么和你们说，”Marty插了进来，迈到她的眼前，手指握住了Rust的髋骨。“恐怕他已经有安排了。”

“哦，我的天，”金发妞笑着道，掩在手掌后面的嘴分成了一个完美的O型，“你不是—他是你的——”

“都是我的。”Marty说道，从Rust的头上把帽子摘下来，盖住眼睛，下巴因为一个抿紧的微笑绷得四四方方，“现在，容我们离开一下。”

“很高兴认识你，女士们。”Rust越过肩膀说道，任凭Marty揽着他走进人群里，留姑娘们立在原地张口结舌地看着他们走远。

“你在上面骑得相当不错嘛。”在走了一段距离之后他说道，从一个口袋中拿出Marty的小刀，还到他手里，微微勾着嘴角，“连女士们都被打动了。”

“确实不错。”Marty说道，手从Rust的髋骨上垂下来，拍到他的大腿根上，他前倾着靠近半步，让说话时的声音只够他们两个听到，“但怎么也不可能比得上待会我带着你骑上一回。（But it ain’t nothing compared to the ride I’m taking you on later.）”

 

——

 

时间已经过了十点，夜晚燃烧的夕阳将要熄灭，如同闪烁的蜡蕊。动物们在它们的围栏里打着盹，过来找乐子的人们在马鞍上或者太阳底下消耗过长长的一天后，疲倦又飘飘然地陆续离开。Marty又搞来了两长扎啤酒，还有一个尺寸相当大的漏斗蛋糕——不久后他就试着用沾满糖霜的手指把它喂到Rust嘴里。

“最后一口，”他说道，蛋糕捏在拇指和食指之间好像他正在喂食一只雏鸟，而Rust只对着那一小块油炸甜点眨眨眼睛，叹息一声。

“你知道我没必要吃这玩意。”他说道，尽管他仍张开嘴让Marty把蛋糕扔到他嘴里，下唇在对方收回手时微微擦过他的拇指。

“我永远也不能理解为什么你和糖分有这样的深仇大恨，”Marty说道，把空了的纸盘子扔到垃圾桶里，双手拍打干净，“你吃过糖之后会像嗑高了一样热情，在做爱的时候。那肯定不是我会去抱怨的东西。”

“只是在试着把坏习惯控制住。”Rust说道，拇指摩挲着嘴唇边缘，“酒精，尼古丁，咖啡因。糖分也可能像这些一样让人上瘾。”

Marty摇摇头，好像这个问题在某种深层次上冒犯了他，但他在开口说点什么之前停住了，停在聚集的人群边缘，试着听清楚扬声器里在说些什么。

“等一下，”他说道，绷紧了侧耳去听，“他们说什么？—哦该死，Rust，待会这儿会跳列队舞。该死的Boot Scoot＊！”

“什么？”Rust问道，单词吞吐着溜出他的嘴，但Marty已经挤过人群，走到铺着厚重油毯的跳舞区，加入等着跳舞的队列里。他很快找到自己的位置，脚步稳重，看起来完全不像刚喝过四大扎啤酒。他冲着相邻的一男一女点点头，然后向Rust的方向扔了个歪歪扭扭的微笑。

Brooks&Dunn在扬声器里响起来的时候，Rust已经在离跳舞区比较远的那一边立定。他试着忘记他口袋里还有多少烟——歌曲让他想起了上一次听到时的情形。那到现在大概得有十五年了，那时候Marty和Maggie还善意地每隔一周就将他拖进他们的社交试验中。在Laurie之前，在2002年更久之前。被有着柔软手掌的女人们拖进舞池——她们常常兼具朴素和漂亮两种特质，拉着她们转了一圈又一圈，只为义务扮演着无论什么他所应当扮演的角色——他所不是的角色。

Marty仍旧在队列里跳着舞，轻松地迈着那最简单的步伐，四肢柔软灵活。他总是能够证明自己是个体面的舞者，体贴周到，懂得付出，就像他在床上一样，在需要放弃或采取一点支配的时候毫不犹豫。

当歌曲平缓下来，渐渐淡出，Dj慢吞吞地提议人们来跳双人舞，Marty从队列里脱身，抓住了Rust凝视的目光。他顺着那目光走过来，就好像那是一条引路绳，直到他们两个脚挨着脚站在草地上。

“准备好上路了吗？”Rust问道，无所事事地拨弄着挂在他腰带上的钥匙。

“不知道。”Marty说道，眼神四处游移着，就好像这夜晚突然把什么扔到了Rust的脸上。他的皮肤发红，已经被路易斯安那的阳光，或者什么更深层的热度着上了淡淡的粉色。“我在想—那个，他们正准备开始跳新的舞，没准我们可以再多呆一下。你和我，你知道。”

Rust的眼睛沉了一下，光点在他的眼皮底下跳舞，好像粉色和绿色的蛾子。“Marty，”他说道，好像空气里的所有湿气都被吸进了他的嘴里，“你可能喝得有点太多了。”

“这是扯淡，你知道这个，”Marty说道，手掌放到脖子后边，音乐在他们身后响起，“我可能是有点晕，但还没严重到不知道我自己在说什么。”

Rust又撑开眼睛，对上Marty，蓝色的阴影一层叠着一层，“那么你在说什么？”

“说我知道你他妈是个不错的舞者，”Marty说道，呼出这些字句仿佛在忏悔。他下巴上的肌肉绷紧，跳动着，直到舒展开来变得柔软，像对着太阳的玫瑰花蕾。“上帝，Rust—我在说，把你的屁股挪过来，就和我跳个舞，行不？”

Rust在说话时嘴唇几乎没有翕合，“你知道人们会盯着看。”

“操他们的。”Marty说道，握住Rust的手，把他的拇指压进手掌心里，“他们当然会看，你这么一块好料。我希望那些姑娘们也在看。”

他们走到跳舞区的一角，手拉着手站在那里，僵持了片刻。人们的眼睛已经开始快速地略过他们的方向，但音乐照常响着，人们依旧跳着舞。夜晚滚滚向前，地球仍在转动。

“谁领舞？”Marty声音嘶哑地说道，而Rust立刻把手放在了他的腰上，撑开他们的手将两人匆匆拽进了节奏里。

“我们轮着来，你这混蛋。”Marty说道，而Rust什么也没说，只把手握得更紧，转得更快了些。

 

——

 

停车场离场地很远，当他们走向卡车的时候，天已经完全黑下来。因为距离的缘故，正在进行着的欢宴和脚下偶尔发出的摩擦声都被空旷的静寂笼罩。两个男人都很安静，沉浸在这种久经风霜，或许其实一直横亘在他们之间的寂静中，这种寂静现在已经变得温良，成为了某种能让人感到舒适的柔软的东西，不会让人在漫不经心间触之即伤。

当他们终于看到了卡车，Marty的声音松动了，在夜晚的空气中显得低沉。

“今天过得不赖。”他说道，“什么时候得请Shelly的客了，为了她给的这些票—我得说它们可怎么说都算不上便宜。”

“嗯...”Rust说道，在他们走近那辆老旧的红色福特的时候慢下脚步，“尽管你不得不横插过来赶走我的求婚者们。”

“她们看见你就湿了，伙计。”Marty说道，爆出一声大笑。回声在空气中消散，围绕着他们的空气仿佛有静电在流动。他们的眼睛透过黯淡的灯光相遇，瞬间燃起火花。“说道这个，”Marty低声咆哮道，手满满地握上Rust的法兰绒衬衫，“倒提醒我了—”

他的嘴狠狠撞进Rust的嘴里，深深吻着，用力到可以留下伤痕。他们向后退着，砰地撞上卡车的一侧，Rust的脑袋猛地敲到玻璃上。

“从来不知道你是这么一个小妞吸铁石。”Marty说道，一条腿插进Rust分开的两腿之间，双手忙着解开他牛仔裤的扣子，“所有那些沉思中的石头脸—一半时间看起来就像一块漂流木，姑娘们还是争抢着往你大腿上爬。”

“你也正在做一样的事，不是吗？”Rust问道，头微微倾斜，抵着车窗，任由Marty松开他衬衫的领口，把嘴唇贴到他肩膀和脖子相连处的柔软关节，用力地吮吻他脖子修长的线条。

“伙计，”Marty说道，彻底拉开Rust的裤子拉链，摸索过他内裤的边缘，在握住他的坚硬时用一个吻吞咽着Rust细小的喘息，“你连其中一半都不知道呢。”

 

end

 

加个锈锈

 

注释

 

＊来自经典西部片《虎豹小霸王》。

＊Professional Bull Riders, 美国职业骑牛大赛。

＊ chutes and ladders:UB上对这个词的解释是性游戏，但其实只是一种米国孩子孩子喜欢的棋戏，见下图 

＊Wrangler是一个源于美国西部的品牌，与Levi's、Lee并列美国三大牛仔品牌，悠久的历史追溯到1904年，深受牛仔和牛仔竞技者的欢迎，超过80%以上的牛仔比赛冠军都选用Wrangler作为比赛服装。

＊The "Rhinestone Cowboy": 根据作者的话，这个词我们之前误解了意思。The "Rhinestone Cowboy"就是大家对美国牛仔的一种称呼。这里就是Marty在戏弄Rust，暗指对方being "pretty." 

＊<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Line_dance>

boot scoot＝line dancing

＊乐队组合，<http://baike.baidu.com/view/1383358.htm?fr=aladdin>


End file.
